Be My Girl Tonight
by Destiny45
Summary: Sequel to “Guy Talk, Girl Talk.” Lies, lust and love become the biggest challenges for the rangers of SPD.
1. Lust

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor any music in referenced in this chapter belongs to me. Some dance descriptions were adopted and inspired by the movie, "Just My Luck." This story is rated T for sexually suggestive material.

A/N: I am SO SORRY it took me so long to finally start it, but here is is – the sequel to "Guy Talk, Girl Talk." Just as a pre-warning, I am trying writing this story in a different style from any story I've written previously where I am not going to be using any inner-monologue in order to trey and keep you, the readers, guessing. Please let me know (good or bad) what you guys think!

* * *

Chapter 1: Lust 

(Set during the last third of the SPD series)

_Recommended listening song: "And Then We Kiss" by Britney Spears (I know it's Britney, but it fits the mood of this chapter. You'll see.) _

Syd subconsciously against the wall bobbed along with the throbbing music that blared throughout Lust. Sneaking a look over at Sky by the dance club's bar, Syd gave a disappointed frown at the boy, who had adamantly refused to dance all night. With Jack and Z – the two best dancers out of the group – paired up with each other, Syd had tried to dance some with Bridge, but found the Moonwalk a difficult dance to want to keep up with.

The five rangers had come to the dance club to celebrate Z's birthday, but the event had turned out to feel more like a battlefield so that Syd in the end had found the sidelines the safest place to be. Sky had only given a half-hearted mumble of any apology just before they'd left to Z for calling her a slut earlier. While Z had sarcastically accepted, Syd knew her roommate was still clearly pissed off, which is why she'd stuck like glue to Jack the entire evening.

Although glue might have been somewhat of an understatement to describe the way Z and Jack had been dancing together, Syd mused. Molded together was more like it. Giving once last glance at the sulking Sky, Syd turned to look longing at where Jack and Z were grinding out on the dance floor.

Watching from the wall, Syd cocked her head as she saw Jack press his pelvis deeper along Z's hips as the sunk into a more sultry sway along with the sexy, salsa music. Lowering her head as Jack dipped her backward, Z slowly leaned back up so that her face was just mere inches from her partners; her lips hovering above his as her eyes danced across his face playfully. Then once again, they continued to grind along to the sultry, salsa groove in an increasingly risqué manner.

Giving a jealous sigh, Syd closed her pink, eye shadowed lids as she heard the music transition from a spicy salsa to a more dynamic, techno track. Sinking body deeper into the song's beats, Syd ran her hands up through her blond curls as she swayed seductively along to music. Her eyes immediately flew open through when she felt a pair of warm hands on her hips.

"You know it's fun if you try dancing with somebody," she heard Jack say; his warm breath tickling her ear. "Come on. Let's get out there."

"Uhhh, I don't think so," said Syd unsurely, resisting Jack's attempts to pull her out on to the dance floor. "Where did Z go by the way?"

"Bridge grabbed her when the song changed," responded Jack. "I think he's trying to win her over with his best Michael Jackson dancing impressions."

Jack and Syd simultaneously broke into knowing smiles, both perfectly aware of the green ranger's feelings for Z, even if the object of Bridge's affection herself wasn't. Turning to look back at each other, Syd for once appeared shy as Jack looked at her questioning and then back out toward the dance floor. Sighing, Jack boldly moved toward Syd, letting a hand slide casually up her back as he pulled her toward him.

"Is a little dirty dancing just out of your league after all Sydney Drew?" asked Jack coolly while he drew his coffee-colored fingertips lightly ran down her bare, milky smooth skin until he wrapped her arm up around his neck.

"I don't think so," retorted Syd brashly, fixing her body firmly against his to show she accepted his challenge.

They started slowly, with Syd resting her other arm casually on Jack's shoulder while she looked coyly over her own and let her hand toy her curls. Seeing Jack watching her playing with herself, Syd turned around so that her back was pressed against Jack's chest. Gyrating into him, Syd smiled seductively as she Jack grinning back down at her. Deepening her movements as Jack's hand moved across her pelvis, Syd let her arm travel back up across Jack's neck. Enjoying the firmness of his body, Syd let her other hand casually swept down his hip, feeling Jack's body grow even harder at her touch.

Spinning Syd back around in a circle, their grinding got more intense as she ran both her hands up across his chiseled chest. Jack slid his facer closer so that his cheek was pressed up against Syd, making their movements grow even hotter. Syd lifted her elbow to her knee so that one of her legs was off the floor. Jack took advantage of that moment to dip Syd low to the floor. When he swung her back up erect, their lips were practically touching.

"You're… right," breathed Syd heavily as she pushed back her sweaty, blond bangs. "Dancing… with a partner… is… more fun."

"Fun," repeated Jack coyly as his hand embraced her neck, his thumb grazing her cheek.

"Yeah," answered Syd, licking her lips flirtatiously. "Fun."

They mouths lingered tantalizing inches apart before they both moved in simultaneously. Kissing passionately, Syd got even more pleasure running her hands over Jack's muscular shoulders and then digging her fingernails to indicate her arousal. Caught up in the heat of the moment, Jack pressed Syd back so that she was sandwiched in between the stiff wall and Jack's firmly upright torso, which she found was good thing because she was having trouble keeping her balance; her knees growing weak as Jack massaged her neck with his hand and her tongue with his own.

At that moment, they heard a mixture of snickering and laughing behind them. As they immediately broke apart, Syd saw Jack's filled with unquenched desire, but also annoyance from having to face who he knew was behind them. Peaking over Jack's shoulder, Syd blushed in horror as she realized that in the midst of their make-out session, the club lights had come on, which had enabled Bridge, Z and worst of all, Sky, to find their friends and accidentally witness the heated exchange.

"Giving Syd some extra training, Jack?" teased Z. "Funny, I've never seen you Syd so into any other, _physical_, exercises Jack puts us through."

"Would you be willing to work with me one-on-one like that Jack, too?" smirked Sky, causing Jack to scowl angrily and Syd to turn away ashamedly.

"Look, the club's closing," pointed out Bridge reasonably, trying nicely to take the attention off some of his friends. "Let's just all get our coats, and go home."

Bridge pulled along Z – who was still holding back laughter – toward the coat room with Sky following, through glancing back over his shoulder to shake his head at Syd. She in return could not meet his eye, suddenly felt strangely sick to her stomach. The feeling quickly passed through when she felt Jack grab her arm.

"Come on," he said huskily as he pulled her toward the back door. "I know a shortcut home."

"But, but," stuttered Syd. "I br..brought an $200 coat here tonight."

"What do you want more right now, Syd?" asked Jack impatiently, though his hand took it's time traveling down her neck and back.

Syd hesitated a moment, starring back over in Sky's direction before looking Jack directly in the eye. The sight of his lust-filled eyes inadvertently sent a shiver down her spine. Glancing back one more time to make sure Sky and the rest of her friends weren't watching, she grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him through the back door as they headed back to SPD headquarters and toward her bedroom.


	2. Friction

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews on the first chapter! I really enjoyed reading all the reactions. All I will say about the future of this story – with regards to romance – is the following: don't jump to any conclusions about anything or anyone, hehehe ….

**Also in this story (and continued from "Guy Talk, Girl Talk"), Jack and Boom are roommates.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Friction 

Sky tossed and turned as Bridge snored loudly in the bed next to him.

Rolling over frustrated, Sky saw his alarm clock read 12:02 a.m. Sky flopped back on his pillow as images from everything that had happened at the club continued to run on replay through his mind, mostly of Syd making out with Jack. Feeling too hot and bothered to fall asleep, Sky got out of bed and went to get a glass of water in the Common Room.

Sky skidded to a halt though when the sliding doors to the Common Room opened, and he saw inside Z – still in her clothes from the club – sitting on one of the couches. Z looked up from the video game she was playing; her face immediately meddling in a mixture of discomfort and disdain. Seeing his earlier apology for having called her a salsa slut had clearly not resolved all issues between the two of them, Sky moved quickly to get a cup of water, desiring to get out of the room as soon as possible. He paused though when he heard Z curse under her breath.

"Was that for me?" Sky joked casually, realizing that he did not want to be fighting both her and a potential alien threat the next day at work.

"No," replied Z briskly. "Not that you don't deserve it," she added with quiet bitterness.

"I heard that," said Sky curtly.

"Like I care," scoffed Z.

"You shouldn't be up at this hour anyway," chided Sky.

"Can't help it," replied Z, rolling her eyes. "Boom was already asleep when we all got home, so Jack and Syd decided to move their party from the club into our room."

Sky stopped to listen and at once regretted his decisions. The sexual sounds, which he immediately recognized as coming from Jack and Syd – made him at once want to run out and by cotton balls to thoroughly clean his ears out. The thought of Jack and Syd kissing, sleeping, together… Sky abruptly lurched for the Common Room door, but stopped inadvertently when he heard the "game over" music ring on Z's video game.

"Your score," Sky commented, glancing at the holographic game on his way out of the room. "That's pretty…"

"Low," cut in Z. "You can say that," she commented, seeing Sky's surprised reaction to her admission. "That's one thing about me that _is_ true, Sky. I stink at video games."

"I didn't even know that you liked playing them," responded Sky. "I've never seen you during free time in here on the holographic game machine."

"That's 'cause you boys are always hogging," commented Z. "So instead, I get up every morning to play. I'm trying to get up my game skills so that I can someday beat, Jack, who swears he'll cut off his dreads if I ever win against him at video games."

"I didn't know that," said Sky again.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Sky," shot back Z harshly.

The two exchanged an uncomfortable stare before suddenly looking away. Shifting awkwardly back and forth, Sky started again to move toward the door, but saw out of the corner of his lumps forming in Z's throat. Sky found himself just starring at a Z, who was clearly summoning all her strength to hold back any emotions that would make her appear weak before him.

"Why do you hate us, Sky?" Z asked suddenly, spinning in his direction. "What did Jack and I ever do to you?"

Z's voice was steady, and she had strength as she stared him in the eyes. Yet at the same time, Sky saw hurt toward his treatment of her was written all over her face. Sky rubbed the back of his neck as was his habit when he was nervous.

"I don't hate you," he said lamely, massaging the base of his neck as he did not meet her steely gaze.

"You're lying," spat out Z. "Everyone knows you and Jack have fought since Day One of us being here. You've always hated him for being red ranger. You were mad that Jack got the battilizer gear. You've never made an effort to talk to me outside of training or a mission. You're always quicker to criticize my mistakes more than anyone elses, and…"

"Ok, look," cut in an exasperated Sky. "I worked for years, YEARS to make it to B-Squad. So did Bridge and Syd. And one day, you and Jack just waltz in here – a couple of criminals no less – and you've not only made SPD, but you're on B-Squad. And Jack's red ranger! Man, I can't get over how easy you two have had it!"

"EASY?" sputtered Z, half yelling, half laughing. "You think Jack and I have had it easy?"

Z shot up off the coach and marched out of the Common Room. Before Sky had a chance to methodically process her actions, Z had returned holding a pair of his jeans and shoes. She then grabbed Sky by the arm and began dragging him down the main corridor of SPD headquarters.

"Come on!" said Z, growing exasperated as Sky offered resistance.

"Wh-where are we going?" stammered Sky in shock at the random proceedings. "And geez, Z. It's the middle of the night!"

"Do you plan on falling back asleep anytime soon?" demanded Z, stopping their procession down the hall and spinning around suddenly to face him.

Images once again of Jack and Syd making out flashed through Sky's head and then the sounds he had heard of the pair that had come from the girls' bedroom. Discomfort visually drew across Sky's face, and he was grateful Z did not question the reasons behind it. Shaking his head, Sky forced the disturbing pictures out of his thoughts.

"No," he answered. "Sleep is the last thing on my mind."

"Good," responded Z. "Because I have something to show you."

* * *

**A/N: Where is Z taking Sky, and what will she show him? Will Jack and Syd wake up to regret last night's actions, or is this the start of a new relationship for the two? And can Bridge get up the guts to tell Z how he feels about her? All these answers coming up… in the next chapter!**


	3. Enlightenment

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 3: Enlightenment 

"Why do we have the jeep lights off? And why can't we turn the sirens on?" asked Sky irritably as he and Z drove the dark and deserted roads of New Tech City, each alleyway more ominous than the next.

"Because then everyone would know we're SPD," replied Z, equally as annoyed as she steered through the narrow streets.

"Isn't that the point?" retorted Sky somewhat pompously, who never missed a chance to showoff his badge.

"I don't want to scare them away," Z said simply.

"Who would we scare…" began Sky before his voice trailed off upon seeing where Z had stopped their car.

A few yards away, Sky's eyes widened as he saw a group of preteens playing around a roaring bonfire. Despite the late hour and the chilly temperature, the kids seemed to genuinely be enjoying their game of Duck, Duck, Goose. Sky shivered as the wicked wind picked up and ripped though his wool SPD jacket, but he then noticed that the bitter breeze seemed to have no effect on children's spirit, despite their ragged and thin attire.

"They're barely dressed," chattered Sky, commenting on the holes and tears in the kids' clothes as he held his own arms close to his body for warmth. "And it's almost 1 o'clock in the morning! Shouldn't they go home?"

"They don't have a home," answered Z frankly, selfishly enjoying Sky's involuntary shocked reaction.

"Well, at least they can go inside where there is heat on," said Sky matter-of-factly as he tried to recover his composure.

"Can't," replied Z. "The homeless shelters never have enough room to house all the poor in New Tech City. Not to mention the council just closed down the city's biggest facility to build that new strip mall that just finally opened."

Z's voice was shaky as she responded. Even Sky couldn't escape a sick grimace upon hearing her answer. He again turned, with ever increasing knots in his stomach, to watch the children huddle near the fire.

"So they stay close to the fire for warmth," figured Sky.

"Yes," replied Z.

"Where are their parents?" asked Sky.

"This…" Z paused, swallowing hard before starting again. "This part of town was always known as Orphans Alley."

Neither of them said anything for the next several moments. Sky saw tears form at the corners of Z's eyes as her face looked caught up in pained recollection. He also noticed her hand subconsciously fingering the Z-shaped necklace she never took off.

"Orphans Alley," repeated Sky finally. "This is where you and Jack grew up, isn't it?"

"Yeah," answered Z; her voice shaking.

Not sure what to say, Sky turned back to watch the children, who were now dividing a muffin amongst the group. Rather than seem upset at the small pieces they were given, Sky saw that the children instead appeared… thankful. Suddenly swarming into Sky's head were all his previous interactions with Z: the first time he'd met her and called her thief for stealing food to give to the poor, the instance he had taunted her genetic powers and called her the biggest freak out of the rangers and most recently, how he had called her a salsa-dancing slut just earlier that afternoon.

"You and Jack didn't have it easy," said Sky softly as he stared at the impoverished children. "And I certainly didn't help make your introduction to SPD any easier."

"No, you didn't," answered Z truthfully.

"I'm…" Sky paused. "Sorry. Really sorry, Z." he repeated. "I meant it this time."

"I'm glad to hear that, Sky," said Z seriously as she turned at walked back toward the car.

Sky hopped in the passenger seat of the jeep beside her. It was not almost 1:30 a.m., but he still didn't think he could fall asleep… this time from Z's eye-opening exhibition instead of Syd's . They'd only gone a few blocks when Sky's ears perked up at the sound of some spicy salsa tunes coming from what looked liked an abandoned warehouse.

"What's going on there?" asked Sky, pointing to the building that appeared dimly lit.

"I can't believe they still do that," murmured Z as he chocolate eyes glowed.

"Do what?" asked Sky tentatively.

"You'll see," said Z, spinning the car so fast in the direction of the warehouse that Sky was thrown sideways in his seat. "I have one more thing to show you, Tate, before the night's over."

A/N: What else does Z have to show Sky? And how will their budding friendship effects things between the people like and who like them? Next chapter: Bridge sees Sky and Z together, and he might not have the reaction you're expecting!


	4. Discovery

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

A/N: So my unorthodox way of writing this romance fic (ie. not identifying which couples are being shipped straight out) has garnered mixed reviews. I welcome all criticism (positive, negative, constructive or otherwise), but I honestly was a little hurt by some of the reviews that said my story was bad just 'cause it appeared I was shipping Sky/Z or Jack/Syd. If you think a story is bad because of the plot or the writing style, that's totally legit, but I don't think just 'cause you don't like the main couple is a reason to write a story off completely as being horrible. I'm not a particularly big Jack/Z or Bridge/Syd fan, but I've read some stories about those couples anyway just 'cause I liked the author's style or enjoyed the plotline.

Also, don't assume who the couples are in this story until it's over. Sky and Syd might be together in the end. It might even be Boom and Z together in the end! (Lol, wouldn't that be funny!) You'll just have to read to find out. This is the sequel to "Guy Talk, Girl Talk," and like in that first story, "Be My Girl Tonight" is also an exploration of relationships between the SPD rangers: romantic, sexual, friendship, flirtatious, familial or otherwise. This story is going to have a lot of twists before the romantic fates of the characters are decided, so I hope you will look forward to it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Discovery 

"What the…" Sky's voice halted – half from disapproval, yet half in fascination – as he and Z entered the not-so-abandoned warehouse.

Amongst the broken furniture and ripped walls, Sky noticed the dimly lit warehouse was packed with young adults salsa dancing to some sizzling beats coming from a boom box. Unlike at fashion-forward and flirtatiously dressed females at club Lust earlier the evening, the dancers at the warehouse wore outfits that to Sky looked they had been picked out from whatever was left at the thrift store clearance bin. But whereas the dancing at Lust was geared toward skin and sex, Sky saw the warehouse party-goers were clearly just looking for a good time… and to keep warm.

"It gets really hot in here from all the dancing during the wintertime," commented Z when she saw Sky wipe sweat off his forehead. "The warehouse was always a place Jack and I liked to come on weekends with the other kids from the streets to get in from the cold and to…" her voice trailed off.

"Temporarily escape from everything going on on the streets?" finished Sky.

"Yeah that, too," said Z quietly as a flash of painful recollection swept over her face.

"Look, Z," began Sky, putting a hand on her shoulder. "This place looks like a really fun hangout, especially on a cold night like this, but it is…"

"I know, I know," cut in Z disappointedly. "It's illegal."

"The owners closed the warehouse off," analyzed Sky. "We're SPD, and we've got a responsibility make sure this place stays shutdown. It's time to clear these kids out of here."

"Alright," sighed Z; suddenly her eyes turning scheming though. "But not before you and I have one dance."

"You have got to be kidding me," scoffed Sky.

"One dance, Tate," prodded Z. "How bad could it be?"

"There's a very good reason I wouldn't dance with Syd at the club earlier," Sky mumbled.

Z saw Sky shift uncomfortably back and forth, starting to rub the back of his neck as was his nervous habit. Her eyes lighting up in recognition, Z held a hand over her mouth while trying to control her laughter. Sky in turn gave her a reproachful glare.

"You don't know how to dance!" laughed Z. "Who knew Sky Tate, the perfect, in the incomparable, the best at everything… "

"That's enough, Z," snapped Sky before his tone grew softer. "I can move around monsters, but when it comes to moves on the dance floor…"

"So you've got two left feet," shrugged Z. "If you're really so super at everything, Sky, a little salsa should be no problem for you!"

"But, but…" protested Sky as Z dragged him on to the dance floor.

Z rocked back on her heals before taking Sky's hands. Refusing to move, Sky stood glued like cement to his spot even as Z's grasp forced him to spin her under him. Her face flew up into a playful smile, realizing she'd never seen Sky look so uncomfortable.

"What are you afraid of?" asked Z cheerfully. "There's no one here you know. There's no reason to be embarrassed. Now, move your hips like this. And your feet like this."

Before Sky could stop her, Z had grabbed his hips and forced them to move 'round in a looser manner. Pushing him backwards, Z soon had Sky stepping – however awkwardly – to the salsa beat. Z gave a triumphant grin as she saw Sky break out into a small smile when he finally got his sidestep right for the first time.

"Not so bad after all?" asked Z teasingly.

"You know," chuckled Sky. "I have fun whenever I get something right. And since I am, well, always right…"

Z snorted back sarcastic laughter as Sky once again smiled. She then spicily spun around and did a sexy series of high-step-in-place movements. Throwing her hands high up into the air, Z slapped her knee before looking back at Sky with a "see-if-you-can-top-that" stare. Sky in response rolled his eyes, but still couldn't help breaking into a half-grin as he threw his hands up in defeat.

"You know," Sky began. "You're a good dancer, Z."

"You actually give compliments, Tate?" Z feigned in mock shock as she and Sky once again linked hands to finish dancing out the song.

"I give compliments where compliments are due," replied Sky simply.

"So, I'm not a salsa dancing slut anymore?" said Z coyly.

"You never were," answered Sky, taking in Z's surprised yet appreciative reaction. "And I am genuinely sorry that I said that."

"I know you are," said Z, spinning in close to Sky as the song ended.

With her back against Sky's chest, Z looked up at her taller partner and smiled into his face. Sky in turn grinned back at Z, giving her a small squeeze before they broke apart. He was surprised to find himself next clapping along with Z and the rest of the warehouse crowd to the next salsa song that started to play.

"So, I guess we've gotta break up this party now?" asked Z regretfully as she looked around the happy crowd.

"Nah," shrugged Sky. "Let's just let 'em be."

"What!" responded Z, almost falling over in shock. "But this…they're… it's… SPD regulations, Sky!" she finally managed to sputter out.

"Whatever," said Sky. "Everyone needs an escape from the real world sometimes," he added softly.

"Yeah," replied Z, touching his arm in agreement. "Come on, let's go home."

Sky patted her on the back as they left the still rockin' warehouse and made their way back to the SPD jeep. Sky at the exit turned around to take in the warehouse dancers one last time, and then back toward Z, who was salsa stepping her way sassily to the jeep's driver seat. Sky chuckled as he watched Z, following her back toward the car.

* * *

"Aren't you going to bed?" asked Sky surprised, stopping in his path on his way back to his room when he saw Z heading toward the Common Room.

"And see Jack and Syd asleep together?" grimaced Z. "No thanks."

"Good point," agreed Sky, sharing her discomforted expression. "So, you're going to crash in the Common Room?"

"Nah, it's time for my morning ritual. Holographic video games, remember?" asked Z upon seeing Sky's confused expression.

"Right," recollected Sky. "Ummm, Z?" he asked, holding her up once again.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"It's just, well," Sky stalled.

"What?" asked Z. "Any secret you have, Sky, is safe with me. Come on, we're not even really friends. It would be just like telling a stranger on the bus."

"You're not going to tell anybody I can't dance, right?" he asked nervously.

"Anything you do or dance won't be held against you," laughed Z, mocking the "SPD Rules and Regulations Handbook. "

"Thanks," said Sky gratefully as he watched her walk away. "Z," he called again, once she was almost halfway down the hall.

"Yes, Sky?" she answered, growing impatient as he stopped her for the third time.

"We could try, you know," began Sky.

"Try what?" she asked, shaking her head as she urged him hurry up and finish.

"Being friends," he blurted out. "It might help us be a better team."

"If that's the only reason you want to be my friend, then you can forget it," said Z as she spun around.

"No, that's not it," said Sky urgently, as he grabbed her arm to keep her from walking away. "It's something I would really like. I…" his voice trailed off as he swallowed his pride.

"Yes?" she prodded.

"I learned a lot from you tonight," he said awkwardly. "Thanks."

"No prob," Z replied, giving a half smile. "You know, you're actually not so bad to hangout with when you're not acting all high and mighty _all_ the time. Maybe us giving this 'friends' thing a shot isn't that bad of an idea after all."

Z turned back around to continue toward the Common Room. She spun around when she heard Sky's footsteps behind her. Cocking her head in confusion to the Sky, she stared confusedly into Sky's smirking face.

"Now what?" she asked in exasperation.

"Figured you might want to try playing a partner," said Sky. "Besides, it's already 3 a.m., and we've got training starting in two hours. No sense going to sleep now."

"I don't need a partner," responded Z.

"Then how about a friend?" asked Sky smiling. "I promise to try and keep the attitude in check."

"Well, now that's an offer I can't refuse," said Z, grinning pleased.

Sky and Z played video games until they fell asleep on the Common Room couches, where they slept at last undisturbed… until Bridge found them the next morning.

**A/N: How will Bridge react? It might not be what you are expecting. Plus, Z confronts Syd about her night with Jack and her feelings for Sky. All this in the very next chapter of "Be My Girl Tonight."**


	5. Indecision

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 5: Indecision 

"Look Bridge, I know they way things may have looked when you found me and Z sleeping on the Common Room couches this morning, but I promise nothing happened," said Sky nervously as he approached his roommate once back inside their abode.

"Of course nothing happened between you and Z," chuckled Bridge.

Surprise and relief washed over Sky's face. Seeing his best friend's reaction, Bridge grinned and patted his boy on the back. Sky stared after him in confusion.

"I expected you to be furious," said Sky. "I fell asleep with the girl you've had a huge crush on for months."

"You didn't tell her that?" asked Bridge panicked. "You didn't tell Z I liked her?"

"Of course not," replied Sky. "Although if you really were interested in pursuing something with her, you might want to try asking her to hang out just the two of you sometime."

"I know," sighed Bridge. "It's just we've been so busy with Grumm lately, and the Omega ranger's arrival, and …"

"And you're really nervous about asking Z out?" cut in Sky.

"Yeah that, too," admitted Bridge sheepishly. "Look Sky, I'll ask Z out when I'm ready."

"Alright then," replied Sky. "Hey, Bridge?"

"Yeah?" replied his friend.

"Why did you say of course nothing would have happened between me and Z?" asked Sky.

"Come on, Sky," laughed Bridge. "It's no secret you and Z don't get along. You guys hate spending time together."

"Yeah," replied Sky slowly. "Hate spending time together. Right."

"So, why were you two asleep on the couch together then?" asked Bridge perplexed.

"Ummm," Sky stalled. "Hey, did you here Jack and Syd spent the night together last night?" he asked, purposely switching the subject.

"Holy moly!" gasped Bridge, immediately forgetting all about Sky and Z's couch episode. "Jack and Syd? Together! Tell me more."

* * *

"You want tell me what exactly that little stunt you and Jack pulled last night was?" asked Z annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry that we kinda kicked you out of here last night," said Syd apologetically.

"Gee, thanks for so generously giving me back my half of the room," said Z sarcastically.

"I said I was sorry," said Syd again through multiple yawns.

"Didn't get much sleep last night, huh?" asked Z cheekily, whose teasing was promptly met with a pillow smack in the face from Syd. "So… how was my best friend in bed?"

"Z!" gasped Syd aghast.

"What?" shrugged Z. "We're girls. We talk about these things."

"You really want to hear about me and Jack naked together?" retorted Syd.

"Ooo, good point!" grimaced Z. "So, does this mean you like Jack? Are you guys going to be a couple now?"

Z's playful expression suddenly grew concern when she was met with silence from Syd. The pink ranger suddenly seemed very intent on fluffing her pillows. Z walked over and put a comforting hand on Syd's shoulder.

"You and Jack didn't talk about it yet, did you?" Z asked quietly.

Syd flopped down on her bed and drew he knees up to her chest. Z could see the confusion and anxiety written all over her roommate's face. She sat down on the bed beside Syd, who had now curled up with her stuffed elephant, Peanuts.

"Jack's great," began Syd. "He's clever, smart, funny, really-good looking. A great leader. His confidence is a real turn on. There's that cute way his eyes gleam when he's being sarcastic. He's an incredible dancer. And last night was really… "

She and Z exchanged knowing glancing, causing both girls to laugh simultaneously.

"So, you like Jack?" asked Z.

"Well…" stalled Syd.

"Come on, Syd," sighed Z. "I know you're not just the type of girl to fool around with someone unless you have feelings for them."

"I do like Jack," confirmed Syd. "I'm really attracted to him. I mean, there's always been this kind of chemistry between us, and I guess it just kinda all exploded last night. It's just, well, before Jack came along, I had always wanted to be with…" her voice trailed off.

"You know, it's funny Syd," commented Z, trying to stay casual. "I've noticed that you and Jack sometimes flirt with each other, but I always thought the guy you really had a thing for was… "

Both girls' heads shot up as they saw Sky walk by their door, who gave a nod to both of them. Z grinned back broadly at her secret dancing partner from last night, but then turned to look at Syd, whose face was still buried embarrassedly in Peanuts. Syd's cheeks were flush, and she was still staring longingly in the direction that Sky had walked off in.

"Syd," began Z gently. "Maybe now, it's not what you want that you need to decide upon, but who you want."

A/N: The big Sky/Syd talk is next chapter. Hope y'all will look forward to it!


	6. Assessment

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 6: Assessment 

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Syd sheepishly when she bumped into Sky while coming out of the SPD filing room.

"Watch where you're going next time," said Sky in his usual, abrasive manner as he walked in and sat down at the desk in the small, closet-like room.

"Aren't you happy I finally finished filing my share of the criminal records from this week?" commented Syd, looking at Sky expectantly.

"That's probably the only thing you've done lately that's made me happy," grumbled Sky in response.

Syd stood still for a minute with a hurt expression on her face, shifting her weight from side to side. She then marched over to one of the high shelves that lined the file room and made herself busy rummaging through various drawers. Shutting the cabinets frequently and loudly, Sky looked up annoyed from his paperwork at Syd.

"I thought you were leaving," said Sky shortly, to which he received no reply.

Sighing, Sky continued to watch Syd from behind scurry through the various cabinets without much order or purpose. She looked to him like a busy bee, flirting around frantically and fanatically. Shaking his head, Sky had just gone back to reading his selected criminal profile when he heard Syd squeakily spin around suddenly on the newly polished floor.

"I just want you know I don't normally do that type of thing," she burst out.

"What type of thing?" asked Sky, raising his eyebrows and pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"I'm, well, talking about, you know, last night, when…" stammered Syd nervously. "When Jack and I, you know, when we, last night, together…"

"When you and Jack had sex," clarified Sky, rolling his eyes slightly. "Come on, Syd. We're all adults here."

"Right, right," said Syd, blushing while trying to regain her composure. "When Jack and I… Jack and I… "

"Had sex," repeated Sky, glaring at her. "Syd, you're both consenting adults. It's none of my business."

"But Sky, I want you to know that I don't sleep around!" said Syd desperately.

"I know you don't, Syd," replied Sky in a gentler tone. "And I'm sorry for what I said earlier. But you don't need to tell me this. What happened last night anyways has nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you!!" burst out Syd distraughtly.

The two exchanged a long, intense gaze before Sky finally broke away and look back to his papers. Syd continued to watch him as she bit her lower lip anxiously. She noticed tears forming at the edges of her eyes, but forced them away as she tried to compose her thoughts.

"I'm really confused how I feel right now," she whispered with naked honesty as she gazed at Sky.

"What do you mean?" asked Sky softly.

"I like Jack," said Syd. "I really do. I think ever since we did the stakeout together on my birthday, I've always had something for him."

"You should to talk him," reasoned Sky.

"I know," sighed Syd. "I guess I'm just scared. I mean, we're supposed to be friends. Friends don't sleep together."

"Then maybe you and Jack have grown to be more than friends," concluded Sky, before looking back to his paperwork.

"Right, right," agreed Syd as she headed for the door. "That makes sense. Of course, you're right, Sky. As usual."

Sky didn't look up until Syd had turned toward the exit. Locking his eyes on her frame, Sky gazed at his longtime teammate with a mixture of care and concern. Sky was so focused on her that he jumped slightly when she suddenly spun back around.

"It's just, well," began Syd, trying to sound light. "I mean, it's just so funny 'cause everyone around the Academy has been saying for, well, like for years now that you and I would end up a couple. I mean, isn't that just so funny now?"

"You don't sound like you think it's so funny," commented Sky, calling out her fake air.

"Why don't you think we ever became a couple?" Syd asked softly.

Sky felt his heart skip at beat at her question. He suddenly began rubbing the back of his neck fervently. Seeing no immediate response, Sky saw Syd look down dejectedly. Immediately, Sky felt worse as he for once had to force his brain to stay on its logical ledge.

"I don't know," murmured Sky, not meeting Syd's intent gaze. "Maybe, for us, it was never the right time. Maybe never the right place. Maybe we're just not meant to…"

Sky's words fell off as he saw Syd's visibly devastated and disappointed reaction, despite her best efforts to remain controlled. Clenching his fists, Sky looked back and forth across the room before standing up suddenly. Grabbing his paperwork, he bolted for the door. He paused at the exit way as he stood next to Syd and placed a hand warmly on her shoulder. Syd's arms were crossed, and she did not meet his kinder gaze.

"What other people say shouldn't affect your actions, because if you have any feelings for Jack, even at all, you owe it to both him and to yourself to find out what they mean," said Sky. "As for us, I… I… I can't tell you right now how that's going to turn out."

Sky immediately afterward bolted from the room, leaving Syd lost amongst the mysteries contained in the multitude of file cabinets.

A/N: Coming up next chapter, Syd finally talks to Jack. Stay tuned to find out what happens!


	7. Confessions

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 7: Confessions 

"Can I come in?" Jack heard a girly voice follow after a knock at his door.

Jack's expression became more alert when he saw Syd timidly standing at the entrance to his room. As he expected, he saw her deep, sapphire eyes filled with questions. Giving her a comforting smile, Jack gestured for her to enter.

"What's on your mind, Syd?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," she lied lamely. "I finished filing my criminal profile reports this morning, and then Bridge and I had patrol in the afternoon."

"Ok," said Jack slowly, looking at her curiously. "And you came to my room… just to tell me you and Bridge went on patrol together. Like you two have to do everyday?"

"No," sighed Syd. "Can I…" she asked somewhat embarrassedly, pointing around his room.

"Sure," shrugged Jack.

He sat down on one side of the bed as she made herself comfortable on the other. As they turned to each other, both remember what they were sitting on and the activities that the two of them had enjoyed previously on it together the night before. Syd and Jack each spun around instantly, not looking at each other as their cheeks grew hot.

"Last night…" began Syd awkwardly.

"Yeah, last night," said Jack, clearing his throat. "I figured you'd wanna talk about that at some point."

"That was just so bad!" she groaned, realizing her word's intentions had been misread as soon as she took in the hurt expression on Jack's face. "No, no, no! I mean, last night was good! I mean, really good. Really really good. But that happening between us is really really bad because it isn't good that we… "

"You're starting to sound like Bridge," Jack commented wryly.

"Sorry," she said, blushing.

Jack heard Syd sigh loudly and looked over to see shuffling her feet on the floor against his red, shag carpet. Echoing her sigh, Jack ran his hands threw his dreads. Yet his face took on a mixture of concern when he saw that Syd looked even more distraught than he did.

"Syd, I thought you should know…" he said, breaking the silence.

"Jack, I wanted to tell you… " she began at the same time.

"I don't do that kinda of thing all the time!" they both blurted out simultaneously.

They looked at each other and laughed out loud in unison. Syd saw Jack's body relax and felt better that the tension between the two had broken. Jack gave Syd one of his charmingly flirtatious smiles as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I gotta be honest," began Jack a little bashfully. "I've been attracted to you for a long time, Syd, so I don't exactly regret what happened last night."

"And I don't either," said Syd, smiling encouragingly back at him.

"You don't?!" said Jack, clearly surprised. "It's just that, according to the talk that goes around here, you've always had feelings for…"

"Yeah, I know, it's just so hard to hold in feelings for someone for so long and never see anything come from it," she said, thinking out loud. "And so then when I found myself becoming more attracted to you, well…"

"After the stakeout?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," she said, surprised.

"That's when it started for me, too," he smiled back sexily in response.

"When I was with you yesterday, I guess I just wanted one night away from…" her voice trailed off.

"Being unlucky in love?" said Jack, giving her an amused look.

"I was going to say from wanting someone who couldn't decide if he rather spend time with me or the SPD handbook, but that works too," said Syd, laughing bittersweetly, before growing more serious. "All the attention you gave me last night made me feel really special," she added quietly. "Like you actually wanted to be around me."

Jack looked back at her kindly, moving his hand from his shoulder to slowly stroke he cheek. Cupping her chin with his other hand, Jack looked with Syd as desire filled his eyes. Simultaneously, they both leaned across the bed to meet in an intense kiss.

"So," said Syd breathing heavily when the finally pulled apart a long while later. "What is this between us right, now?"

"Do you really want to talk about that right this second?" asked Jack as he moved in for another kiss. "

Syd started to speak, but her train of thought completely evaporated the moment she felt Jack's mouth once again passionately press up against her.

**A/N: Next chapter, read Sky's thoughts on the new developments between Syd and Jack. And who he's opening up to might come as a surprise.**

Please leave thoughts, but please don't if you're just commenting to tell me my story sucks on the sole basis that it's not a straight-out Sky/Syd romance. 


	8. Exercise

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 8: Exercise 

_(A few days later)_

Z's alarm clock went off the in the morning as usual an hour before B-Squad's usual wake up call. And – as usual – Syd did not stir as the sounds of Z's favorite punk-rock record came blaring out of the alarm clock stereo. Switching off the noise, a still very groggy Z went through her usual motions of throwing on sweats and sneakers before stumbling out of her bedroom toward the Common Room video game system for her usual morning routine, hoping – as usual- this would be the dawn she would finally top Jack's high score.

"Good, you're dressed perfectly," a deep, male voice analyzed as he grabbed her the moment she exited her bedroom.

Though she had been half asleep the second before, Z instinctively switched into attack mode the moment she felt a predator's hand touch her body. Grabbing her assailant's arm back, Z used his own weight against him to throw the male intruder over her shoulder. Only after she'd pummeled the person to the floor did Z let out a gasp when she realized it was Sky Tate.

"Ohmygosh, Sky, I am SO sorry!" apologized Z, seeing the boy arching his back and writhing on the floor.

"Not exactly the type of workout I had in mind for us this morning," grumbled Sky as Z helped him up. "But at least it's good to know you're ready to go."

"Ready to go where?" asked Z warily.

"You showed me your morning tradition," said Sky, pointing to the video game system. "So today, I thought I'd show you mine."

"Which is sneaking up on people when they're half asleep?" responded Z sarcastically as she walked away from him toward the video games.

"Look Z, I'm trying," said Sky in a tone of blunt honesty that halted his fellow ranger in her path. "This friendship thing? It's a two-way deal, remember?" he added more quietly.

With her back to him, Sky watched as Z played out the decision making process in her head. When she finally turned slowly to face him, her posture was casual, but he detected a more cautious emotion in her facial expression. Scanning his face back, she approached him hesitantly.

"Ok," Z finally said. "But what did you mean I was already dressed right for whatever this is we're about to do?"

"Oh," Sky said; his typical smirk gracing his tough visage. "You'll see."

* * *

"Good, now we're warmed up," said Sky, breathing lightly as he finished his 500th push-up. 

"JUST warmed up?!?" wheezed Z, falling on her belly as her arms gave out. "Five hundred pushups, 300 pull-ups, suicide sprints and 20 laps around the track? You call that a warm-up???"

"Just part of my morning routine," shrugged Sky as he scanned the SPD track and field arena.

"You're worse than Cruger," complained Z as she stumbled to her feet.

"And you're clearly out of shape," said Sky critically as usual.

"Good to know your pompous persona doesn't slack off at 5 a.m. in the morning," replied Z cattily. "And I'm sorry I'm not used to exercising before the sun comes up."

"We'll you should work on that then," responded Sky.

"Huh?" gasped Z.

"I mean," said Sky, clearing his throat. "I wouldn't mind having a workout partner. And you clearly could use the extra training time," his tone growing more abrasive again.

"Oh gee, Sky, I feel so wanted," cooed Z sarcastically, to which Tate rolled his eyes. "But why ask me?" she continued. "Why not Bridge? Or Syd?"

"Bridge usually stays late at the Lab with Boom and doesn't get to sleep until real late, so he could use the extra hour of shut eye," said Syd. "And Syd, well, she seems… _busy_… these days?"

"By busy you mean sleeping with Jack?" asked Z bluntly.

Z saw Sky's body visually clench up. He then abruptly spun and started to walk away from her. Cocking her head to the side curiously, Z jogged up beside him with an intrigued grin on her face.

"Are you jealous, Tate?" asked Z coyly.

"NO!" shot back Sky instantly. "Why does EVERYONE think I am jealous?!?"

Sky sighed when he saw Z's surprised and taken aback expression. Slowing his pace, he turned to face his fellow ranger, who now regarded him with a mixture of intimidation and interest. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Sky did not attempt to meet Z's gaze of fixated concern.

"I don't know if I'm jealous," began Sky. "I don't know if I'm supposed to be jealous. Everyone, especially Bridge, has been pushing for Syd and me to get together for so long. There's just been so much build up and expectations, and then with us becoming Earth's first line of defense as far as rangers go, it has never really felt like the right time. But more so, I guess," he paused. "It's weird for me to see Syd spending so much time with another guy."

"You're not jealous of Jack sleeping with Syd as much as the fact he's just kinda overall taken your place as the main man in her life?" concluded Z.

"Yeah," said Sky slowly, looking at her surprised. "I never really thought of it that way."

"Surprised I figured it out?" grinned Z cockily. "Even though I don't know you that well?"

"Yeah," said Sky again, looking at her gratefully for a split second before growing serious again. "Ok, we've wasted too much time on this emotional stuff. Time for staircase sprints."

Z groaned as she followed the blue ranger over to the stairs that split the SPD stadium bleacher. Her legs felt heavier with every glance she took at one of the 600 steps. As they both started their sprint up the steps, Z sighed with frustration as Sky shot ahead of her. Yet a sneaky smile spread across her face as an idea snapped into her head for a way to shut up Sky.

"HEY!!!" spat out Sky, skidding to a stop halfway up the flight of stairs when he saw that Z had replicated using her genetic power and suddenly appeared at the top of the stadium.

"Take that, Tate!" shouted Z triumphantly. "I win!"

"No, you cheated," shot back Sky angrily.

"Just because this clearly shows that YOU need to work out more…" began Z snidely.

"Oh very funny," groaned Sky, rolling his eyes as he continued his sprint up the steps.

"It doesn't feel so good to be criticized that harshly now, does it?" commented Z coolly.

"Ok, you proved your point," smiled Sky sheepishly when he joined her at the top of the stadium. "You seem to be doing that a lot with me lately," he added more quietly.

"Well, you better get used to it!" grinned Z. "Workout partner."

"Really?" inquired Sky; his eyes breaking into a small smile.

"I mean, if you can put up with me putting in your place," added Z teasingly.

"Actually," began Sky, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "With everything that's been going on, you know, with Syd and Jack, plus Bridge being so involved too, I gotta say it's been nice talking to someone…"

"Not so caught up in the 'Sex in the SPD Academy' drama?" cut in Z.

"Exactly," nodded Sky.

"Us working out together, should we tell Syd and Jack about this?" asked Z hesitantly.

"I think they're both too busy working out together for us to really even have a time to tell them," said Sky sarcastically.

"And Bridge?" asked Z more softly.

Neither Z nor Sky could meet each other's eye. Sky found himself rubbing the back of the neck as Z made herself busy kicking dirt on the stadium floor. Each waited for the other to speak, but realized the other's typical bluntness had evaporated. Realizing that she wasn't going to state either both their obvious reaction to the topic at hand, Sky finally broke the silence and switched the subject.

"Come on, now," he said briskly. "We've got a half hour to run the woodland course and hit the showers before being at the Command Center for morning assignments with Cruger."

"Awesome," exclaimed Z as her eyes lit up. "The woodland trail?"

"Oh?" asked Sky. "I made a good choice, then?"

"I love the woods," explained Z. "It's always my favorite place to go to think when I am stressed out. What?" she said, seeing Sky's surprised expression. "You shared something about yourself this morning, so I thought I would too in return."

"Thanks," said Sky genuinely. "I appreciate that. Now, try to keep up. I can't be late and look bad in front of Cruger just 'cause your endurance levels aren't up to par yet. But," he added over his shoulder. "They certainly will be after working out with me for a few more weeks!"

As Sky sprinted toward the woodland thicket, Z moaned and made an annoyed face at her new workout partner. Then, she suddenly burst into amused laughter as she followed her friend into the woods. The sun spilled over the tree tops as the two friends ran toward their new horizon.

**Next chapter: Bridge finally makes a move on Z, and new developments as far as Jack's feelings toward Syd are revealed! Stay tuned!  
**


	9. Commitment

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 9: Commitment 

_(Several weeks later)_

"Why does Cruger think I need extra combat training?" whined Z as she and Jack once again readied themselves at fighting stance inside a workout room of the SPD gymnasium.

"I think he is just against us having any free time," complained Jack before getting a glint in his eye. "Or maybe, it's because of this!" he shouted as he grabbed Z and spun her down sideways.

Despite her annoyance at being taken by surprise, Z laughed as she hit the floor and Jack landed on top of her. Squirming from side to side, Jack sat on top of Z's stomach, refusing to allow her up. Every time Z tried to sit up, Jack pushed her shoulders back on the mat like she was a punching bag.

"If this is Cruger's idea of more physically intense trying, then I don't think Sky and I were doing it right earlier," the two laughing friends heard a boy call confusedly from the room's entrance.

"Bridge!" gasped Z in between giggles as she and Jack immediately got to their feet. "We didn't know you were in here."

"I'm gonna go," said Bridge awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "So sorry, interrupting, if you two were, anything…"

"Euwww, gross!" cut in his friends simultaneously.

"Don't make me loose my lunch," added Z. "No offense," she attached on quickly, holding up her hands in defense to Jack.

"None taken," he replied warily.

"Because, you know, I'm not Syd," Z snickered quietly under her breath.

"Shuddup," murmured Jack back to her, clearly annoyed. "What's up, Bridge?" he asked in a much louder tone.

"I was, umm, wondering if, you know, Z, you would, maybe, later, maybe," stammered Bridge, shifting from side to side anxiously while looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, Bridge," chuckled Z with wide-eyed amusement at her friend's stuttering, yet continuing to shake her head encouragingly. "Come on out with it."

"They just got some new foreign language novels down in the Academy library," said Bridge nervously, not looking at Z. "I was wondering if you wanted to walk down there and check me out. Uhhh, I meant, check them out with me!!!" he corrected quickly, seeing Jack and Z exchanged entertained looks.

"I need to finish up training with Jack first," responded Z. "But I can come down there with you after I shower."

"Great!" said Bridge excitedly. "Just come get me in the Lab when you're ready," he added before skipping off while singing an upbeat song that sounded to Z a lot like "Baby Beluga in the Deep, Blue Sea."

"He likes, you know," teased Jack, nudging his friend's side.

"I know," sighed Z.

"You do?" inquired Jack, clearly surprised.

"Of course," said Z, rolling her eyes. "I'm not that oblivious. Plus, the boy reads over my shoulder _all_ the time!"

"Yeah, he should really stop doing that if he wants to impress you, especially considering how much you hate it," commented Jack.

"Ya think?" replied Z sarcastically. "But, he really does mean the best," she added, softening her tone.

"And he has really been putting in the effort to try and spend alone time with you lately," analyzed Jack, scratching a dread.

"Yeah," chuckled Z. "Cleaning my handgun, helping me with my Lab reports…"

"Making you two dozen batches of buttery toast," cut in Jack, laughing. "Come on, sister. Bridge clearly likes you, and he's a good guy. You deserve a good guy."

"I know," sighed Z. "But honestly, bro, I don't know if I can get past that image of him as our goofy, best friend. I mean, he wears one-piece, footy pajamas to bed! Not exactly helping boost his sex appeal."

"Just think about giving him a chance?" encouraged Jack. "I really want to see you with a guy, who will treat you well."

"Wait, hold up, hold up," said Z, shaking her head and hands as she avoided her friend's question. "When did this become all about me? It's your turn to dish. How have things been going with Syd lately? What is it now? Two, three weeks?"

"A little over a month," admitted Jack, blushing slightly.

"Good for you, bro," said Z impressed. "So, you must really like her."

Not answering his friend's question, Jack turned around and busied himself with picking up their exercise towels off the floor. Her smile forming into a frown, Z crossed her arms as she saw Jack clearly avoiding her by arranging their water bottles on the work out bench. Jack jumped when he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder.

"You've always been my brother, and my best friend," Z said to him seriously. "You can tell my anything."

"It's just, well," stalled Jack, starring up at the ceiling before looking back at Z. "Things between Syd and I are great. And we do try to spend alone time together."

"It's not like ranger life leaves us much time for serious dating," said Z.

"Right," concurred Jack. "And things between Syd and I are still great in bed."

"So I've heard," responded Z, her face crinkling up in disgust. "Litterally."

"I like Syd," said Jack softly. "I really, _really_ do. It's just I already know, well, it's just that she's…" his voice trailed off.

"She's not the one?" asked Z gravely.

"Yeah," said Jack, not meeting Z's eye.

"Well?" asked Z after a long paused. "What are you going to do? What are you going to tell her?"

Instead of answering his friends, Jack grabbed their water bottles and towels off the bench and quickly strode out of the workout room, leaving a stunned Z behind him.

**A/N: Coming up, Syd makes a decision about her relationship with Jack. Plus, Bridge discovers that Sky and Z have been working out together. How will Bridge react? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate and love reading them! **


	10. Resolution

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

A/N: If you haven't been paying attention to the italicized time comments under the chapter titles… just an fyi on that. It's important to realize that while the first few chapters of this story took place within a few hours of each other, the last few chapters have each taken place within a few _weeks_ of each other.

Chapter 10: Resolution 

_(A couple weeks later)_

"AHHHHHH!!!!" shrieked a high-pitched, female voice from the center of the Academy Rec Room.

"AHHHHHH!!!" wailed back Bridge before rubbing his work-weary eyes. "Oh, Syd! It's just you. I thought I was having another one of my monster nightmare," he said as he pulled at one of the many pink roller's in the pink ranger's hair.

"Very funny, but it's amazing what us girls have to through to get our beauty sleep," complained Syd, whose face was a green as Bridge's ranger uniform, thanks to her avocado facial mask.

"I don't know how you could possible sleep in that," murmured Bridge in confused awe, before shaking his head. "But that's so not the point. If you need beauty sleep, why are you sitting up in the middle of the night in the Rec Room?"

"It's not the middle of the night," corrected Syd. "It's 5:30 a.m. and almost time for time for our morning drills. And anyway," she sassed, turning the question around on him. What are _you_ doing up?"

"I was thinking about… her… again," sighed Bridge in a lovesick manner.

"You mean, Z?" grinned Syd.

"No," said Bridge surprised. "Rickette! Meet the portable, puppy version of R.I.C. 2.0! Easy criminal tracking in your pocket! Boom and I have been working late-nights in the lab to get this baby perfected. Although if R.I.C. is technically a boy, I don't know how we made him able to have puppies…"

Syd laughed, shaking her head as she stroked the miniature version of her favorite SPD device. She smiled, happy for her friend, as he proudly told her about all of Rickette's new and updated devices that would help improve SPD. Pocketing the puppy, Syd gave Bridge a pleased and grateful grin.

"This is great, Bridge!" said Syd enthusiastically. "But just so you know, too, I don't think you should give up on getting together with Z."

"I don't plan on it," grinned Bridge back. "Some night, she'll realize she's supposed to be my girl. Sooooo….." he stalled as he drawled. "You never answered my question. Why are you still up?"

"It's Jack," sighed Syd, clearly upset.

"What, Jack!?!" cried Bridge in alarm. "Is he OK? He is hurt!??! I'd better go get Kat!! And tell Doggie!!!"

"No, he's not hurt, Bridge!!" hissed Syd, waving her hands for her friend to quiet down. "And lower it before you wake up the entire base!"

"Sorry," apologized Bridge sheepishly. "What's up?"

"I love sleeping with Jack," said Syd, getting a lustful look on her face. "He's soo…."

"Already too much information," groaned Bridge, his face crinkling up in horror.

"My bad," said Syd. "It's just sometimes, I wish our relationship could be a little more romantic."

"Well, a princess does need to be romanced," teased Bridge.

"Very funny," replied the pink ranger wryly. "I can't believe of all people I am going to ask you this, but… do you have any advice?"

"It's too bad our SPD schedules leave us no time for dates or even romantic dinners," complained Bridge as he looked toward Z's room.

"That's it, Bridge!" exclaimed Syd. "Ohhhh, you're a genius! Thank youuuuuu!!!" she said, giving her friend a big hug.

"Whhaaa.. wait, what did I do?" stammered Bridge in confusion, but Syd was already halfway back to her room.

"Thanks, Bridgey!" she said happily. "Back to get what's left of my beauty sleep. See ya in a few for practice!"

Seeing the automatic doors to Syd's room shut behind her, Bridge was left in the Rec Room just scratching his head in confusion. Then finding himself yawning, Bridge got up and made is way out of the Rec Room to go to his own bed. But coming out of lounge, Bridge bumped smack into two, familiar faces in workout clothes.

"Z!" exclaimed Bridge delightedly, before starring bewildered at her companion. "Sky?!? What are you two doing up so early in the morning…. together?"

**A/N: What will Bridge's reaction be after discovering Z and Sky have been working out together? Plus, Z grows concerned after she discovers Syd's plans for Jack. All this and more in the next chapter of "Be My Girl Tonight." Stay tuned! **


	11. Dread

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 10: Dread 

"Z!" exclaimed Bridge delightedly, before starring bewildered at her companion. "Sky?!? What are you two doing up so early in the morning…. together?"

He had bumped into the pair coming out of the Rec Room, after having listening to Syd's long and longing rant over her desire for romance in her relationship with Jack. But now looking at Sky and Z, Bridge couldn't help but notice that the couple's expressions appeared extremely guilty. Sky was rubbing the back of his neck as was his habit when he was anxious, and Z was doing her usual casual demeanor that she put on whenever she wanted to try and look not-so-concerned as she really was. Slipping off his gloves unnoticed, Bridge decided to find out for certain how his friends were really feeling.

"Sky?" Bridge repeated again hesitantly as he stealthily activated his aura reading powers. "Z?"

"I'mmmm gonna go back to my room and get showered," said Z slowly.

Z gave a pointed looked of nonchalance at Sky, but failed to hide her nerves as she slid by the blue ranger. Next, squeezing Bridge's arm as she passed him, Z tried to give the green ranger a cheerful smile before heading away. Bridge stared after her adoringly before giving Sky a slightly accusing look.

"What were you doing with Z to make her look so uncomfortable?" asked Bridge; his eyes full of concern.

"What would make you say that?" Sky shot back defensively.

"I read her aura," replied Bridge. "Her colors were all off. So now, spill. What were you two up doing together so early in the morning?"

Sky exhaled loudly and rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling, clearly unsure how to proceed. But glancing back at Bridge, Sky's taught visage softened as he looked into his roommate's empathic yet worried eyes. Sky shook his head and threw his hands in his pockets before staring Bridge directly in the eye.

"Z and I have been working out together in the mornings before B-Squad's official start time for the last month," said Sky simply.

"Really…" said Bridge slowly before his face brightened. "That's great!"

"It is?" asked Sky, so surprised he almost stumbled backward while continuing to look at Bridge like he was crazy.

"Of course!" exclaimed Bridge, clearly pleased. "You two working out together is the perfect time for you to talk me up to her!"

"But…" Sky started to protest.

"You've just got to put in a good word for me, Sky," babbled Bridge excitedly. "You can convince Z to go out with me!"

"I don't know..." sighed Sky awkwardly.

"Why?" whined Bridge.

"Well…" stalled Sky. "Well for one, it could detract from your performance as a ranger," he commented in his most professional tone. "Grumm's only getting tougher. And I mean, you've seen how unfocused Jack and Syd have been lately," Sky added, unable to hide a note of bitterness.

"We don't know Syd's the reason Jack's been so distracted lately," protested Bridge.

"True," admitted Sky. "But me trying to talk to Z for you…"

"Come on, Sky," inquired Bridge. "What's the problem?"

Bridge saw Sky's face furrow up and his lower lip start to stick out. It was the same expression Bridge had noticed Sky wearing for days right after his friend hadn't gotten the red ranger position. Bridge didn't need to take off his gloves to know that Sky clearly didn't feel too happy right now. Instead, Bridge opted to go with a little facial expression communication of his own.

"Sky, please?" begged Bridge, putting on his best puppy face. "Do it for your best bud Bridgey?"

"I'm sorry, of course," apologized Sky; his look immediately softening. "Anything for my best bud Bridgey."

"Thank you!!!" squealed Bridge as he squeezed Sky tightly, causing his friend to squirm uncomfortably.

"Alright, alright," said Sky tersely, pushing the overly-emotional Bridge off him.

"Sky Tate, you're my best bud forever!" shouted Bridge over his shoulder as he skipped back to their room.

As Sky started to follow after him, his face subconsciously began to furrow up again with his lower lip sticking out even further than before.

* * *

"Why the heck are their freakin' flowers on my bed?!?" questioned Z uneasily at the red and pink roses strewn across her yellow blanket.

"You know, you're side of the room could use a more feminine touch," commented Syd as she arranged red and pink M&Ms in a heart-shaped bowl.

"Candles, candy, flowers," named Z, growing my more disturbed with every mushy item she named. "I'm sorry, Syd, but Valentine's Day was a few months ago."

"Oh, I'm planning a romantic dinner for Jack," explained Syd nonchalantly, though a pleased grin still managed to slip across her face.

"You're what?!" asked Z with a hint of panic in her voice.

"A romantic dinner," smiled Syd happily. "Just the two of us. We spend so much time training and so much time…"

"Having sex?" cut in Z wryly. "In our room? So that I have to sit outside in the common room with the music turned all the way up to make sure that no one hears you both?"

"Jack and I just never really get to spend any quality time together," sighed Syd, ignoring her roommate's previous sarcasm.

"You mean quality time where you're clothes aren't off," smirked the yellow ranger.

"I get Z, I get it," said Syd tiredly.

The pink ranger started humming an upbeat tune that Z guessed was one of her own songs from the horribly generic, pop-sounding melody. Yet Z stopped rolling her eyes and started glancing at Syd with concern when she observed how much care and time her roommate was putting into arranging each flower in the vase. Her stomach turning to knots, Z started walking back-and-forth around their room nervously.

"Stop pacing," Syd finally ordered. "You're making me feel like I'm watching a tennis match."

"Syd," started Z nervously. "Do you really think planning this surprise dinner for Jack is a good idea? Plus, your schedules are both so busy that…"

"It's not a surprise," corrected Syd. "Jack already said he'd be free. Granted I didn't tell him what I had planned, but he knows we're spending the evening together."

"Syd…" sighed Z more desperately.

"What is it?" asked her roommate, looking up and smiling.

"Jack, well, he…" Z couldn't finish her sentence.

"Jack what?" probed Syd.

"He's a good guy," blurted out Z. "He may tend to do some stupid things…"

"Like right after became red ranger and made us run the outdoors course in the mud while he sat under an umbrella, sipping soda and reading comic books?" suggested Syd.

"Not quite what I was going for, but kinda along the same theme I guess," said Z, clasping her hands anxiously. "Just no matter what happens between you and Jack, just please remember that he really is a good guy at heart and never wants to hurt anybody."

"Oh, I know," agreed Syd. "That's why I got together with him in the first place. He treated me so special, unlike some of the _other_ guys around here. And also unlike some of the _other_ guys around here, I trust Jack not to play games with my heart."

Groaning silently, Z flopped down on her bed and screamed into her pillow as Syd continued hum and happily arrange her pink and red roses.

* * *

_(A few days later)_

"You need to work on your body extension," criticized Sky as he took in his workout partner's fighting form. "Without lengthening out and following through, your loosing power on your kicks."

"Sky, do every consider saying anything nice anyone?" complained Z as she tried her sidestep kick again, which her workout partner expertly blocked.

"I'm just keeping it real, Z," replied Sky simply. "Now, you're still holding back on your kicks. You need to lean your body sideways more in order to get your leg extended all the way out and get maximum power."

"Like this?" asked Z confusedly, leaning sideways and bringing her leg – still slightly bent at the knee – halfway up toward her waist.

"No," sighed Sky impatiently. "You're still standing too vertical. Let me show you."

Getting behind her, Sky grabbed Z's hips and tried to tilt her even further to the side. Wobbling unsteadily, Z reacted instinctively by grabbing Sky's arms, which almost sending them both crashing to the ground. Even after they'd both steadied themselves, Z offered resistance as Sky once again attempted to angle her hips.

"Bring your fists together right in front of your body for balance," instructed Sky as he book-ended her arms with his own. "Now, bring your leg up. Trust me, I'm not going to let you fall."

"I know," said Z with serious sincerity.

With Sky holding onto her fists in front of her body, Z slowly leaned all the way to the left. His embrace tightened around her as Sky felt Z struggle to try and lift her leg all the way up. An excited cry of "yes!" escape Z's lips when she at last was able to extend her opposite leg all the way out in a text-book sidestep kick. She turned around slightly to give Sky a huge smile.

"I did it!" she said proudly. "Thanks, Sky! You're a great teacher."

Sky said nothing, simply nodded and smiled back at her. Z subconsciously lowered her leg, but neither she nor Sky made any immediate movement to remove themselves from each other's arms. Only did a car back-firing startle the pair from their smiling daze.

"Ummm," said Sky, coughing awkwardly as he moved away from Z. "That was good."

"Sky Tate, did you just give me a compliment?" said Z, widening her eyes and shooting him a look of sarcastic shock.

"You did good," said Sky simply, not meeting her gaze. "Now, let's jog a few laps around the track as a cool down."

They ran side by side in silence. Sky periodically found himself sneaking glances at the girl next to him. Z's thick, brown bangs blew in the breeze, and she jogged with a look of cool concentration on her face. Sky searched her face for some emotion of how she was feeling, but found none.

"You doing OK?" asked Sky finally breaking their silence.

"Pounding the pavement's not quite as pleasurable as running with the grass underneath your feet, but yeah, I'm doing fine," responded Z.

"Why do you like the forest so much?" asked Sky.

"I…I… I never really got to go there much as a kid," Z replied; her voice growing distance. "Living on the streets in a concrete jungle, I never really got to experience being in a real one. So seeing trees and grass and flowers just really made me feel happy. The day I skipped school and spent sitting by the stream in New Tech City Forrest was… one of the best days of my life."

Sky glanced over again at Z as she finished her story. Her look of cool concentration had now morphed to one of withdrawn melancholy. As they slowed upon finishing their jog, Sky saw that Z still wore a sorrowful stare. He started to reach out a comforting hand to her shoulder, but then slowly drew it back. Instead they both walked a little ways apart to opposites of a bench, where they'd left their stuff.

"Did you bring a towel for me, too?" asked Z as she pushed her sweaty bangs off her forehead.

"I'm sorry," apologized Sky as he patted his face with a towel. "I forgot. I only have this one. You can have this one after me if you want," he offered playfully, swinging the sweaty piece of cloth in her direction.

"You're so considerate, Tate," said Z sarcastically. "You're lucky I'm not Syd," she added as she grabbed the used towel and started to wipe herself down. "Can you at least give me my water bottle? I left it over there."

Rather than coming over and handing her the container, Sky simply tossed it in Z's direction. Yet Sky's throw was high, and Z sighed as the water bottle went sailing over her head. Z frowned at him when an apology didn't greet her return with the water bottle.

"An 'I'm sorry' would be nice," said Z shortly.

"You should learn to catch better," replied Sky cattily.

"Ah, the sounds of Sky and Z arguing," drawled Z. "I'm so glad you and I are back to normally."

"Can it," said Sky, smiling slightly as he playfully hit her in the side.

"Soooooo," began Z, picking Sky's interest with her failed attempts to sound nonchalant. "Was Bridge mad the other day when he learned you and I had been working out together in the mornings?"

"Why would you think Bridge would be mad?" asked Sky, feigning a lack of knowledge.

"Don't play dumb, Sky," scolded Z. "You're Bridge's best friend. You must have known longer than anyone that he… he…" her voice trailed off.

"He what?" inquired Sky innocently, yet unable to hold back a smirk.

"That he likes, me, OK?" blurted out Z, frustration slipping into her voice.

"You don't sound too happy about that," commented Sky quietly.

"I don't know if I even like Bridge like that, and everyone's already said how happy they'd be to see us happy together, and I don't know if I could even be happy with Bridge," ranted Z, waving her hands nervously around in the air.

"Well at least the two of you talk alike," responded Sky with amusement.

"Very funny," shot back Z sarcastically.

"And stop getting so stressed about the whole situation," added Sky.

"Who says I'm stressed about it?" replied Z coolly, though starting to wave her hands even more wildly.

"You're throwing your arms around again," noticed Sky. "You always do that when you're stressed."

Z stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Sky in shock. He in return smiled, or rather, smirked down at her. Putting her hands on her hips to try and regain her normal sassiness, Z couldn't help but duck her head to hide her growing flushed face.

"I… I guess you know me pretty well," stammered Z.

"Maybe I'm starting to," Sky shrugged off her comments before growing more serious. "But I definitely know Bridge, and… well," Sky voice trailed off, causing him to clear his throat. "He really likes you, Z."

"And Bridge probably would remember to bring me a towel if we worked out and not launch my water bottle over my head," teased Z, feigning anger.

"Whatever," replied Sky, rolling his eyes.

"So, you think I should go out with him?" asked Z suddenly, staring up at Sky intently.

The intense gaze radiating out of her chocolate eyes caused Sky to look away. Feeling heat rise in his face, Sky momentarily covered his faces with his hands to hide the color that was flooding into his cheeks, missing the similar tone that appeared in his partner's visage. He then took off, striding ahead of Z, but not too far ahead so that she couldn't hear.

"Bridge is my best friend," Sky called back to her.

"So, you do think I should go out with him!" exclaimed Z, running up to Sky and grabbing his wrist.

"I didn't say that," said Sky shortly, grabbing his wrist away.

"Well…" asked Z, crossing her arms defensively. "What are you trying to say?"

"Whether you and Bridge get to together at this point is, well, totally up to you," replied Sky. "You know he wants to go out with you. So the question is now, Z … what are you going to do?"

**A/N: The next chapter is probably the biggest chapter of this story. Z makes a decision about Bridge, Jack and Syd's relationship comes to a climax and Sky's night on patrol takes an unexpected twist. **

**You DON'T want to miss this next chapter (trust me); it's the big one you've been waiting for. So, stay tuned! **


	12. Secrecy

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 12: Secrecy 

_(A few days later)_

"You look really pretty, Z," gushed Bridge as he held open the door for her. "I'm so glad you decided to go out with me tonight. Oh wait, let me get that for you!"

Z let out a small sigh as Bridge ran ahead to open the door of the SPD jeep for her. Bridge had asked her out only a few days after her conversation with Sky about dating the green ranger. By the time Z had said sure to Bridge's proposal and had gone directly back to her room, Syd's gossip powers had shifted into overdrive as she had already heard the news.

Between preparing for her own romantic dinner date with Jack, Syd had spent the rest of her free time going through the yellow ranger's closet to pull together an outfit that was "date-worthy," as she called it," but still punk-rock enough that she knew her roommate would wear it. Syd had grinned proudly at her creation when Z had covered her tight, yellow t-shirt with a leather jacket that barely extended past her shoulders, but that more than adequately framed her chest. When Syd had next forced her show her outfit to the other ranger boys for approval, Z had tugged anxiously at her jean miniskirt that she wore over black leggings with black army boots.

Z smiled, thinking back to how Jack and Sam had both said she looked nice (although she hadn't been sure Sam was able to give a fair assessment in his "ball of light" state). Yet her stomach had started to feel sick when Sky had examined her up and down like a lab specimen and proceeded to say she looked like a slut. Z had glared at her workout partner while Syd had hogged the vocal rebuttal duties, chiding that the blue ranger thought everyone at the Academy looked like a slut unless they were in a SPD uniform. And though Sky had evaded Z's demands for a reason by behind his remarks the next day during their morning workout, he had apologized for being rude. Yet the nausea had continued to stay with Z.

Now riding with a babbling Bridge inside the jeep, Z stomach continued to grow queasier by the moment. Squirming anxiously in her seat, she had resorted to answering Bridge's questions with simple "yes" and "no" responses. Her cringe went unnoticed by Bridge when he turned on some Bulgarian folk music and continued to chat on about his mom, from her bush-whacking skills to her famous buttery toast goulash recipe.

"Do you like goulash?" asked Bridge eagerly, once again trying to engage Z in conversation.

"No," said Z, looking at him oddly,

"Does you mom have any really good recipes?" he inquired again.

"No," said Z.

With yet another monosyllabic answer from Z, Bridge gripped the steering wheel tighter and tried to keep his face from looking too letdown. Yet he still could not stop his nerves from pouring forth run-on chatter; this time on the new color his mom had painted the garage. Yet the ranger slowed his vocal pace when he noticed his date was looking a little green.

"Are you feeling OK, Z?" asked Bridge concernedly. "I've got the SPD Emergency medical kit in the trunk. There's Tylenol and Advil and cough drops and that gooey pink stuff they give you whether you have a cut on your finger or a wart on your toe or… "

"I'm fine, Bridge," Z cut in. "This is nothing medicine is gonna take care of," she added quietly.

"Oh," said Bridge in a disappointed tone. "I guess you want to back to the Academy then."

"Bridge, I think's better if we're just…" Z began, but found her voice trailing off as they entered New Tech City Forest. "Wha..wha..what are we doing here?" she asked, the excitement mounting her voice as she looked at the trees silhouetted against the setting sun.

"You like it?" asked Bridge brightening as he parked the car. "This is where I was bringing you for our date."

"Huh?" asked Z confused until she saw what he was talking about up ahead. "Ohmygosh, Bridge…"

Z's eye's glowed as she beheld in a clearing of the wooded wonderland a picnic basket on top of a table by the brook. Laid out on the green and yellow checkered table cloth stood all of Z's favorite foods – fajitas, enchiladas, tortilla chips – as well as some buttery toast for Bridge. The whole setup was topped off by a boom box, playing one of the salsa CDs Z listened to most.

"I asked Syd if she could swipe one of your salsa tracks for us to listen to tonight," said Bridge blushing. "I was hoping to do something that you'd really like, 'cause… I really like you, Z."

"Bridge, this looks amazing," said Z, clearly both impressed and flattered. "Why'd you choose a picnic in the woods?"

"I've always loved talking walks by the stream in New Tech City Forest ever since I was a kid," reminisced Bridge. "This was one of the only places I felt safe taking off my gloves. Just absorbing the aura of the trees and the flowers and the water; it was all so calming. Those days… were some of the best of my life."

"I see," smiled Z.

"But I guess you want to go home since you're not feeling, well?" said Bridge disappointedly.

"You know," replied Z slowly. "I think I actually could stomach some fajitas and buttery toast right now."

"Really?!" rejoiced Bridge, practically bouncing out of the driver's seat. "That's great!"

Z couldn't help but grin widely as Bridge bounded like a happy-go-lucky puppy out of the car and around to the passenger side to open the door for Z. As they walked over to the picnic table, Z suddenly realized the queasiness in stomach had finally evaporated. She sat down and smiled up at Bridge as he lit the candles for their dinner together.

* * *

Blowing her candles, Syd stood up and starred dejectedly at the now cold dinner she had prepared Jack. She had called Jack after he was an hour late, and she had grown worried about her potatoes getting hard. She had the base page him after he was two hours late, and her ice cream on top of her chocolate soufflé cakes had melted.

Sitting alone now in the darkened Rec Room three hours after Jack was supposed to have shown up, Syd stabbed a fork bitterly in the meal she had made, er, bought for him. She had put on her princess pout along with pink, flowered dress she'd bought especially for the occasion. Her full lips furled into an even greater frown as two teardrops rolled down her rosy cheeks and onto the fillet mignon steaks that she had left untouched.

Sighing, sniffling and trying to hold back from sobbing, Syd walked over to the windowsill of the Rec Room and blew out the rest of her pink and red candles.

* * *

Seeing the pink ranger through the Rec Room window, Sky's heart went out to Syd as he sat on his motorcycle outside the Academy. He had heard the base page Jack about an hour ago and guessed now by the lack of light that the B-Squad leader had never shown up for the dinner date his partner had prepared for him. Sky's eyes lingered concernedly on Syd's silhouette until it disappeared from view.

"Jack, you're gonna get it for hurting Syd," Sky swore under his breath before becoming distracted by jeep lights breaking through the heavy night.

Around the corner, Sky saw Bridge hold open the door to let Z out. Sky immediately recalled that he had often forgotten to hold doors for Z, which even resulted in a hard hit to her head one time when she was exiting the gym. Then observing Bridge making a remark that caused Z to giggle, Sky's expression slipped into a scowl as he saw his roommate make a series of salsa steps so silly that Z had begun to laugh louder. Images of his night salsa dancing with Z flashed through Sky's head, and his frown furrowed even deeper.

Sky shook his head suddenly, confused by the knots in his stomach he felt as he watched Bridge and Z reenter the Academy together. Yet Sky's face twisted into a small smile as he observed how happy his best buddy looked and remembered that Z had promised him she'd still be up on time for their regular morning workout. With Bridge and Z out of sight, Sky looked up once again to the Rec Room to check if the pink ranger had come back, but saw no sign of Syd. Sky's donned a look of general resentment as his gaze shifted from the Rec Room window to the SPD jeep and back to the window again.

Yet his focus suddenly switched when he noticed a large, shadow nearby creeping toward the factory district. Sky lifted his SPD morpher to call his patrol partner, Omega, who had swapped patrol shifts with Bridge so that the green and yellow rangers could have their date. Deciding though to see for himself what this situation was first instead, Sky slipped on his helmet and started to move his motorcycle as stealthily as possible in order to follow the suspicious shadow.

* * *

Jack observed the shadow slightly up ahead of him, and his hand instinctively went to SPD laser-arm on his holster. He relaxed though when he rounded the corner into the light and found the shadow to belong to a familiar female. A huge grin spread across Jack's face as he saw the blonde moving a rack of clothing from a factory into a truck.

"Hey Ally," greeted Jack as he gave the girl a hug.


	13. Love

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 13: Love

_(Takes place before "Endings Pt. 1") _

"Bye, Al!" called Jack merrily over his shoulder. "I'll definitely see you tomorrow!"

Jack was so preoccupied looking back at Ally that he walked straight in Sky's fist.

"AHHHHH, GEEeeezzzzzzzz!!!!" Jack hollered then hissed, nervously looking around the corner as he hit the ground hard to make sure Ally hadn't heard.

"Just consider yourself lucky that I'm not Syd," growled Sky, thinking of the pink ranger's genetically-powered "Fist of Iron."

"Good point," agreed Jack, before realizing that wasn't the point. "But what the HELL was that, Tate? That hurt!"

"You think that hurt?!?" repeated Sky incredulously. "Do you know how hurt Syd is that you skipped out on your date with her tonight?"

"I forgot," mumbled Jack.

"She made you a three-course dinner," revealed Sky.

"Syd can cook?!?" asked Jack surprised.

"Ok," reassessed Sky. "Bought you a three-course dinner."

The two, top B-Squad members shared a chucked. Sky offered Jack a hand up, which the red ranger eagerly accepted. However, Jack continued to avoid his teammate's critical and condoning stare.

"What are you doing, Jack?" asked Sky in a tone that had switched from angry to disapproving. "Being honest here, I haven't always liked you, but I had grown to respect you. Until now that is. Syd had a heart of gold. She doesn't deserve this."

"I…" Jack started, followed by something incoherent that Sky could not understand.

"What did you say ??" demanded Sky.

"I LOVE HER!" shouted Jack, half defensive, half desperate. "Man, I FREAKIN' didn't plan on it, but I do, Sky, I DO. I DO love her."

"You don't mean Syd?" asked Sky, his stomach sinking at the confirmation he knew was coming.

"Ally… is amazing," smiled Jack. "She wants to help other people so much, and she doesn't care about the gear she uses or any glory it might get her. Sky, she doesn't even want to keep any of her dad's clothes to herself!"

"How did you two meet?" asked Sky.

"She was out distributing clothes to people on the streets," replied Jack. "When I first saw her, I thought she was stealing. I was going to arrest her, and then she gave me a line about would I arrest her even if the clothes were going to charity. Man, did I feel like a fool when her story turned out to be true."

"I gotta admit…" began Sky. "She really does sound like the right girl for you."

"So…" drawled Jack after a long silence.

"So, Syd is going…" Sky started.

"Sky, I'm leaving SPD," cut in Jack.

"You're joking," scoffed Sky.

"I couldn't be more serious," replied Jack.

The boys endured another long silence amid the noise of the nearby crickets and trucks driving through the New Tech City night. A starry-eyed Sky stared at Jack incredulously, whose eyes had begun to dance despite the serious expression that remained on the red ranger's face. Jack had adopted the self-important smirk, similar to the one Sky always wore.

"I gotta say I like taking you by surprise, Tate," teased Jack.

"I had been waiting so long to here you say that," said Sky, not in the mood to play around. "But now that you finally want to leave, I don't want you to go. Grumm is getting tougher everyday, and we're a team. Heck, I don't want you to go. Jack, you CAN'T go."

"I have to," Jack restated. "When Grumm's finally gone, I'm gonna be gone, too."

"But you love SPD!" exclaimed Sky in confusion.

"No, YOU love SPD," corrected Jack. "I agreed to this at the start so I could stay and help protect Z while she was fighting all those freaky space goons. And then, I only stayed 'cause this was the way the city needed helping the most right now. But this was the never the way I wanted to help the city or what I wanted to do with my life. Ally helped remind me of that."

"But what about Syd?" asked Sky.

"I love Syd," sighed Jack as guilt appeared all over his face. "I mean, I L-U-V Syd. Ally, she's…. you just in the end can't deny in your heart the person you truly want to be with."

"Yeah," said Sky, growing introverted. "Right."

"You OK, there?" asked Jack, seeing the blue ranger duck his head. "Something on your mind?"

"No, I'm fine," said Sky, shaking his head.

"That's good to hear," replied Jack. "Because I've already recommend you to Doggie to be the next red ranger."

"Really?" asked Sky, looking doubtful.

"I may not like you either, Sky," chuckled Jack. "But there's no one else I would trust to lead the team."

"Thanks, Jack," said Sky sincerely. "I really appreciate that."

"I know you do," responded Jack. "Just in return, I want you to look out for her and give her the real care she deserves."

"Don't worry, Jack," said Sky firmly. "I'll be there for Z."

Jack's head shot up suddenly as his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Sky, I was talking about Syd."


	14. Comfort

Disclaimer: Neither Power Rangers nor the movie "Clueless" belong to me.

Chapter 14: Comfort 

_(A few hours after Grumm is defeated)_

Both Bridge and Sky's heads shot up as the sliding doors to their room opened to show Syd standing in the entrance. The curly blond was clutching her stuffed elephant, Peanuts, and sniffing loudly. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks still tear-stained. Bridge and Sky turned slowly toward each other as if to confirm the other's mutual apprehension regarding the clearly emotional pink princess about to blow up right in their room. They then both looked back toward Syd with matching expressions of concern… and also trepidation.

"Jack, he… he…he…" stuttered Syd between sobs and sniffles. "HE LEFT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

Wailing uncontrollably, Syd's shoulders shook constantly as she gulped for air, sounding to Sky like a pelican with a frog stuck in its throat. He looked toward Bridge and found his roommate mirroring his own expression of a mixed cocktail of helplessness with a slash of awkwardness. Feeling anxious, Sky rubbed his neck as usual and tried to methodically process how he should handle the situation.

He hadn't seen Syd since their meeting in the Command Center, where Cruger had formally announced Jack's departure and appointed Sky the next Red Ranger. Yet before 'congratulations' could even be spoken, an alert of an alien-connected crime at a nearby bank was called in. Doggie had sent the girls out to investigate, keeping Sky to ask him about an appointment for a new blue ranger. Sky had immediately named his best buddy, Bridge, who had still been in the room. Bridge in turn, sensing the promotion train had left the station, had begun to ask about the new green ranger, but Cruger had dismissed them without an answer.

The two boys had gone back to their room and had only been seated on their respective beds a short while before the arrival of the sobbing Syd. Seeing the extent of Syd's raw reaction, Sky hypothesized she had just gotten back to the base from her mission and was just now processing all that had occurred during their extremely eventful day.

"Where's Z?" asked Bridge, jarring Sky back to the situation at hand.

"I dunno," whimpered Syd. "She… she took off as soon as we got back to the base," she sniffled.

"I'm going to go talk to…" Sky started hurriedly.

"Z," cut in Bridge. "I'm going to find Z and make sure she's doing OK."

With that, Bridge hurried out the room. As the doors slid shut behind them, Sky and still sniffling Syd regarded each other uneasily. Her radical wailing had waned to more quiet cries of heartache. Sky sighed tiredly at her tears, but gave her a look of genuine concern as he patted a spot next to him on the bed for her. Syd scuffled over to him and plopped down on the blue blanket, pressing her face briefly into Peanuts. Putting his arm around her, Sky reached into his drawer and offered the girl some tissues.

"I think your stuffed animal would appreciate not being used as the item you blow your nose with," said Sky, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks," said Syd appreciatively as she wiped the last of her tears from her face. "And just think a few hours ago, I was so happy 'cause Grumm was defeated. We were all celebrating, and the first person I hugged was... J… J… JAAAACCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!"

Sky winced and restrained himself from instinctively covering his ears as his teammate once again turned up the volume on her wailing. Desperate to pacify the pink princess, Sky rubbed Syd's arm soothingly. Soon, Syd had downgraded to just gulping back tears.

"Come on now, stopping crying," said Sky, looking uncomfortable, but continuing to stroke her arm. "It's going to be alright."

"I was just thinking while we were celebrating Grumm's defeat that this would finally be the chance for Jack and I to finally start going out on real dates and to try to have a relationship. I'm so stupid. I just should have taken the hint that he was going back to his true love when he skipped out on our dinner date."

"True love?" asked Sky apprehensively as images of Ally and Jack together flashing through his head.

"You know, helping people on the streets," said Syd. "He's always made it clear that's what he wants to do with his life more than anything else."

"Oh, right," said Sky in a tone of relief that went unnoticed by his teammate.

"In the past 24 hours, Jack's missed our dinner date and left SPD without telling any of us first, well except Doggie," said Syd. "I don't even know if Jack and I are still a couple!"

"You need to go find him and talk to him," said Sky. "Jack never gave you a reason why he missed the dinner?" he asked curiously.

"Jack had just come to me to apologize, but had barely gotten 'I'm sorry' out before Cruger sent us off to that planet where we found the awful A-Squad," said Syd. "And after that, everything happened so fast with the inter-squad battle, all the goons we've been fighting this last year finally being beaten for good and then you being appointed Red Ranger."

"And Bridge to blue," added in Sky.

"Really?" perked up Syd automatically, smiling broadly. "Oh that's just so great! Go Bridgey! What??" she asked indignantly, upon hearing Sky chuckle.

"You just smiled," commented Sky, grinning playfully. "It looks good on you."

"Very funny," said Syd dryly, picking up that Sky was repeating what she had said to him after the time he had poured water on her head and proceeded to give a rare laugh at the sight of the soaking pink ranger.

"And you just got to keep on smiling," said Sky, squeezing her shoulder.

"I dunno if I can right now," said Syd sadly. "I mean, was I not pretty enough for Jack?"

"No," said Sky firmly. "I mean, come on now Syd. You're gorgeous, and you know it," he added, blushing slightly.

"Skyyyyy," drawled Syd, also turning bright red.

"Syd, you may be a little spoiled, self-centered and somewhat of a princess," began Sky with his typical bluntness.

"Hey, that's not nice!" pouted Sky, cutting in. "Is THAT supposed to make me feel better?!?"

"BUT," continued Sky, blushing slightly as he continued. "You're sweet, smart, beautiful and completely devoted to the people you care about. Maybe things didn't work out with Jack, but the guy who has the good fortune to end up with you will be one of the luckiest men alive."

"You… you really think I'm beautiful?" asked Syd shyly.

"Especially when you're smiling," said Sky as his cheeks turned red.

"Thanks for saying all that," said Syd gratefully. "And for sitting with me while I was a complete crybaby," she added somewhat embarrassedly.

"I care about you Syd," said Sky truthfully. "I want to see you happy."

"You know," began Syd. "We really have not spent a lot of time together these past few months."

"True, I guess that we've both been a little… preoccupied," he finished; his voice slightly distant.

"Maybe we could have dinner together sometime?" suggested Syd. "Just the two of us?"

"Sure," replied Sky. "I'd like that."

Immediately, Syd leaned forward and squeezed Sky tightly around the waste. Sky, clearly surprised, seemed unsure at first as how to react but eventually ended up wrapping his arms comfortingly around Syd. She responded by sighing contentedly and snuggling into his chest.

And they stayed that way together for a very long time.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to you Sky/Syd shippers, and Sky/Z fans will get your moment coming up in the next one! That's all the hints I'm dropping for now.  
**

**On an unrelated not, my Mystic Force story, "Under Your Spell," has been nominated for t****he What a Character Awards in the category of "Phineas – Best PRMF Story."****The link is in my profile if y'all wanna learn more about the awards. (Thanks SO MUCH to whoever nominated me if you're reading this!!) **


	15. Anxiety

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: I apologize I haven't updated in so long. I've been sick on top of super busy with work, so I am sorry, but I have a new chapter now!**

Chapter 15: Anxiety

_(Later that day)_

"Bridge, have you seen Z?" asked Sky. "I just saw D-Squad in the hallway, and they said she never showed up for their training session."

"I never found Z when I went to look for her earlier while you were talking with Syd," answered Bridge. "I figured she must have gone into town to find Jack, considering he resigned from SPD without telling her first."

"Right," replied Sky distractedly and started to walk off away from Bridge.

"Where are you going?" Bridge called after him. "You just told Kat you'd meet her in the lab to go your new, red ranger gadgets."

"Tell her I'll be by later," responded Sky as he strode off toward the vehicle bay. "There's something else I need to do first."

* * *

Shutting off his motorcycle upon arriving at New Tech City Forest, Sky took off his helmet as saw -- as he had suspected -- Z sitting by the stream's bank. He was aware Z had heard him coming, for she had spun around from where she was leaning with her back against a broad tree and was now looking at her squad leader with a mixture of shock and suspect. Realizing he had been right to think his interruption of her solitude wouldn't necessarily be welcome, Sky nervously tugged at the corners of his SPD jacket as he walked toward Z. 

"What do you want?" she snapped as she looked at Sky steely and crossed her arms in front of her oversized, black sweatshirt that she was wearing.

Sky cleared his throat first. "You missed training," she answered in a simplistic, business-like tone.

"I know that, alright?" shot back Z in an ultra-defensive voice. "I'll take my punishment. What do you want me to do, Sky? Extra hours of paperwork? Wash all the windows in the Academy again?"

"Good to know you are accepting responsibility for your actions," replied Sky.

"Geez, Tate, did you really have to come all the way out here just tell me that?" sighed Z as she pulled her cream-colored paperboy cap lower over her eyes.

"I…" started Sky.

"How did you even know I was here, anyway?" she interrupted, looking at him with suspicious vulnerability from under the rim of her hat.

"I know you said that you came to the forest when you were upset and that it was one of your favorite places," replied Sky quietly. "Plus after all," he continued, putting his usual gruffness back in his voice. "I am a Power Ranger. I'm supposed pay attention to everything."

"Right, of course," responded Z sarcastically, but still patting a spot on the mossy ground next to her to signal a truce.

"How long have you been sitting her?" asked Sky, noticing her sunshine, yellow leggings had become overcast with clouds of dirt.

"I haven't been sitting the entire time," said Z, still defensive. "I've been walking around. Splashed around some in the stream, too."

"That's not what I meant, Z," pushed Sky. "Bridge was looking for you for a long time earlier," he added cautiously after a while.

Z didn't respond, but Sky notice that tense wrinkles had subconsciously spread across her forehead at the mention of the blue ranger's name. Neither made the next move to speak. Sky began skipping stones across the stream in a competition with himself to see if he could outdo himself on every throw. Z meanwhile remained shadow-faced, not looking in Sky's direction as she sat back against the tree with her arms still folded across her chest.

"If we're just gonna sit here in silence, let's just get back to work and go home already," said Sky briskly, starting to get up.

"Home?!" exploded Z. "HOME?!? Where is my home?!?!"

"Huh?" asked a startled Sky.

"Jack's GONE! My home's always been with Jack!" panicked Z in a frantic voice as her emotional flood gates finally released. "I don't even know where my home is anymore! And now you're the red ranger and Bridge is blue and who knows who our new green ranger is going to be? And Bridge wants this relationship with me. It's just all these changes are a lot to take!!!"

"Ok, putting aside dating Bridge and all that color stuff you just mentioned," said Sky, looking slightly perturbed by her rant before growing more serious. "SPD is your home. You've known that since the moment you got here. You were prepared to join up even if Jack did decide to stay and rot in his jail cell. Z, you can do this without Jack. We're… we're your family now, too."

"Thanks, Sky," said Z appreciatively. "I really needed to hear that."

"Sure," said Sky. "Now, can we get back to work?"

"But Sky, don't you just with you could make time stop, even for a little bit?" began Z slowly as her head dropped to the side, landing on his shoulder.

"Yeah," replied Sky equally as slow as he turned his head slightly to watch her resting on him. "Yeah, I really do."

* * *

**A/N: Only two chapters left in this story! Next chapter, Syd confronts Jack about why he left SPD, which leads to a startling discovery about her feelings for her former teammate. **

**I promise my next update will be much sooner!**

**PS – My e-mail alerts haven't been working. If anyone could offer any guidance on this, I would really appreciate it! I've tried sending in a ticket twice now, but to no avail. **


	16. Honesty

A/N: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 16: Honesty 

_(A few days later) _

"Ally, is that you, babe?" Jack called out as he heard footsteps around the corner. "I've missed you, and not just 'cause I need help finishing up this plumbing."

"Oh gross," Jack heard a girl, who was definitely not Ally, mutter in a princess-like tone. "And who the heck is this Ally you're calling 'babe?'"

"Syd!" said Jack, spinning around in surprise.

Jack's plumbers tools clattered to the floor as Syd strode nervously yet purposefully across the main room. After giving his resignation to Doggie, Jack hadn't stopped to bid farewell to anyone at the Academy, even Z. Jack wasn't been expecting to see any of his former teammates until tomorrow, when they were coming by to say a proper goodbye donate clothes to the new homeless shelter he was helping Ally to open.

Syd's footsteps echoed in the great hall of New Tech City's soon-to-be largest soup kitchen. Jack sucked a deep breath in. He knew what was coming.

"Long time, no see," said Syd, trying to sound bright, but coming across a bit bitter.

"It's been less than a week," commented Jack, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I am used to seeing you everyday," replied Syd. "And night," she added quietly under her breath.

The comment did not go unnoticed by Jack. Crossing his arms, Jack looked at Syd seriously. She met his gaze with equal intensity, yet with a bit of hurt in her eyes as well. Slowly, Jack's expression became twisted as his lower lip subconsciously stuck out – a gesture that happened whenever he felt emotional.

"Syd, my heart's always been in helping people out through charity, not with guns and zords," said Jack. "But I'm very sorry the way that I left, without stopping in to say goodbye, hurt everyone. Especially you and Z."

"But you wouldn't have left SPD as soon if you hadn't met this Ally," pouted Syd.

"Who knows," replied Jack. "But you… you can't help when you fall in love, Syd."

Jack saw his words penetrate Syd's being like a knife. Her face fell and eyes watered slightly as she continued to glare at him. Jack looked away for a second as guilt became increasingly written all of his face.

"I'm just trying to be honest here," Jack offered

"That was really mean, Jack," whispered Syd.

"Syd, I love you," said Jack, walking over and putting an arm around her, which she quickly shrugged off. "I know you don't believe me right now, but you really mean a lot to me."

"Yeah, I must really mean a lot to you for you to break things off between us not only by leaving SPD, but leaving me for another girl," said Syd sarcastically.

"It's not like that, Syd," said Jack. "I haven't told Ally I love her. Nothing physically has even happened between us yet. I was waiting, not only 'cause I was nervous to tell Ally, but also to talk to you tomorrow when I thought you were coming with everyone else. I wouldn't cheat on you like that."

"But just cheat on me emotionally," shot back Syd.

"Come on, Syd," said Jack seriously. "Let's be real here. Even when we were together, I was never really the one in your heart, right?"

Syd looked like a bombshell had dropped on her, exploding realization all over her face. Jack smiled slightly as he saw the shock of her recognizing her true feelings. Putting her hands on her hips, Syd glanced up at Jack and gave him a wry grin.

"I guess you do know me pretty well," she said, shooting Jack a half-smile.

"So we're cool?" asked Jack anxiously.

"Definitely," replied Syd, giving him a coy smile. "It was fun."

"I'm not gonna argue with that!" agreed Jack enthusiastically, to which Syd responded by giving him a playful nudge.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Jack as they shared a friendly hug.

"Yeah, I'll be coming with the rest of the team," said Syd. "See you tomorrow!"

Jack gave Syd an enthusiastic wave as the pink ranger stepped out of the hall with footsteps much more upbeat-sounding than when she had entered. He cocked his head curiously though when Syd suddenly spun around to face him again. She took a few steps forward before getting an encouraging grin on her face.

"Hey Jack," she added. "I forgot to say, good luck telling Ally you love her."

"And Syd," responded Jack. "Good luck telling Sky you love him."

* * *

**A/N: Final chapter coming up! Will Syd tell Sky how she feels? Will Z and Bridge become a couple, or will the yellow ranger and Sky finally come to terms with their growing closeness? **

**Find out in the conclusion of "Be My Girl Tonight!" **


	17. Completion

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N:** Just a little announcement before this final chapter: with Valentine's Day just around the corner, I'm hosting the first-ever Power Rangers fan fiction "**Season of Love Awards**." They celebrate favorite fan fiction from every season, MMPR – Mystic Force, with categories like "Favorite SPD Romance Story" or "Favorite Dino Thunder Romance Story." I hope y'all will take a few seconds to check it out and even nominate a few stories! For more information on awards, please check out my author profile page.

Thanks so much, and now on to the final chapter of "Be My Girl Tonight!"

* * *

Chapter 17: Completion 

_(Later that same day) _

"Z, I don't think this is what Cruger had in mind when he told you to help me finish cleaning the patrol vehicles," said Sky, a little taken aback.

Sky was referring to the fact that Z had been had been sitting doing her makeup in the dirtied SPD garage shop mirror while her two replicates were washing and wiping down the boys' bikes and girls' jeep.

"Gotta love having mutant powers!" grinned Z broadly as she struggled to open a case of lipstick.

"What ever happened to the value of good, old-fashioned hard work?" grumbled Sky resentfully as one her replicates whizzed over his head with a can of car wax. "And geez, you're sweating more opening that lipstick than you do during our morning workouts."

Dropping his cleaning rag, Sky marched over and yanked the lipstick out of the hands of a slightly resentful Z. Looking at his teammate as if she were a complete dunce, Sky twisted the canister open to reveal the ruby red lipstick. He handed the case back to a now fully scowling yellow ranger.

"Well, excusseeeee meeee if I'm not as in touch with my feminine side as you are and don't know how to open lipstick," said Z snidely before starting to outline the edges of her mouth with the makeup.

"Hey!" shot back Sky angrily.

"Whatever, all of us are freaks of nature, especially you," replied Z, her tone growing teasing as she quoted his comments to her back when they had first discussed her mutant powers right when they'd all met Sam.

"Of course," responded Sky, rolling his eyes as he picked up her joke. "But why you are doing even doing this? In the little over a year I've known you, I've never seen you use eye shadow once."

"Syd made me do it for my date with Bridge tonight," explained Z as she painted her lower eyelids. "She said, and I quote here, 'You need to look extra beautiful tonight, because, I like, so want Bridgey to become your boyfriend!'"

"Since when do you do what Syd says?" asked Sky bemused.

"Since she said if I tried wearing makeup tonight that she would let me blare Rage Against the Machine music in our room as loud as I want for the next week," said Z wryly. "She really has her heart set on me and Bridge being together. And I wonder why," she added sarcastically under her breath.

"What was that?" inquired Sky, titling his head.

"Nothing," sighed Z. "Ok, tell me what you think. How do I look? Be nice. I'm not used to this makeup stuff," she warned, turning around timidly to face him.

Sky looked Z up and down like he was examining a horse at an auction. He noticed how the red lipstick perfectly complimented her red and yellow tie-dyed top. Her legs were long, lean and sculpted as they peaked out from under her blue jean skirt. Most of all, Sky couldn't help but notice how the eye makeup made Z's chocolate eyes feel even warmer than usual. Heat crept up the back of Sky's neck.

"Syd was right," said Sky in a low voice. "The makeup does make you look really beautiful."

"Thanks," said Z appreciatively, with even her makeup unable to hide her blush.

"Although your technique is very sloppy," said Sky, clearing his voice quickly and making his tone once again more firm.

"That's exactly how you sound when you are critiquing my roundhouse kicks," said Z, rolling her eyes good-humouredly.

"I don't think you should wear makeup though," continued Sky. "It's not you."

"Yeah, I know," said Z. "It's definitely not something I like."

"You have a little makeup… right there," said Sky as he pointed to her lower lip.

"Right, where?" asked Z confused, her hands flying around her face.

"No, I got it," said Sky as he moved in.

Lightly grasping Z's chin, Sky moved his thumb across the corner of her mouth to clear away this lip stick smudge. Yet he was slow to remove his hand from her face, seeming distracted. Z's gaze, meanwhile, appeared hypnotized by the intensity of Sky's face, and the pace of her breathing quickened.

"Z?" asked Sky quietly.

"Yeah?" she replied with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Your replicates are standing right behind you, and they're kind of freaking me out," said Sky.

"Oh RIGHT!" exclaimed Z, immediately coming to as a brief glint across her eyes took care of removing her mutant doubles.

"Z?" the two heard a bubbly voice calling.

"In the garage, Bridge," Z answered.

"Oh hey, Z, Sky," greeted Bridge, seeming unfazed to find the two of them together. "Wow, Z! You look as delicious as a piece of buttery toast!"

"Ummm, thanks," said Z bemused.

"I love your makeup," continued Bridge. "You look so pretty! You should definitely wear it more often."

"Right," replied Z, exchanging a knowing glance with Sky. "Thanks, Bridge."

"Will you be ready to leave for dinner soon?" inquired Bridge.

"Yeah, just give us a few seconds to clean up in here, and I'll meet you in the Rec Room," answered Z.

"Great!" said Bridge enthusiastically. "Can't wait to see you!"

"As delicious as a piece of buttery toast?" repeated Sky, raising his eyebrows as he quoted his roommate's comments from seconds ago.

"Gotta say I'm kinda weirded out by the idea of anyone wanting to eat me," joked Z. "But hey, that's Bridge for ya! He's one of a kind."

"So, you two are going out again tonight?" asked Sky.

"Yeah, it's out second date," Z informed him.

"Sounds like Syd is going to get her wish about you two getting together," offered Sky, trying to seem nonchalant.

"I guess so," shrugged Z, though smiling at the same time. "Even though slightly bizarre things go in and out of his mouth sometimes, Bridge really is a sweet guy. And it's like you said. I'm a freak of nature. Who else am I gonna find that's going to want to go out with me?"

"Z, you shouldn't put yourself down like that," said Sky.

"Whatever," replied Z. "Me and Bridge, this is… a good thing. It really is. I gotta get going, Sky. I'll see you later."

Putting the last of the car cleaning products back of the shelf, Z headed for the garage exit. Sky felt his heart rate increasing with every step she took away from him. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Sky heard himself speak before his brain even had time to process the logic of his next move.

"Z, wait!" Sky called throatily.

"Yeah?" asked Z quickly with what Sky thought he heard was a note of hopefulness in her voice.

In her normal defensive manner, Z had folded her arms – almost as if across her heart – as she stared fervently at her friend. Sky gazed back at the girl intently; his eyes fixated on her emotionally torn face. Images of all his teammates and companions – Bridge, Z, Jack and Syd – flashed through his mind, causing his heart to wrench out of his chest.

"Just wanted to tell you to have fun tonight," said Sky, looking away from Z so she could not have a chance to read the true feelings on his face.

"Of course," replied Z, giving a half-smile. "Let me guess, that's an order from the red ranger? Oh hey, Syd!"

"Have fun with Bridgey!" sang Syd as she passed her roommate on her way into the garage.

"What's going on, Syd?" greeted Sky as he watched Z walk away.

"Bridge and Z are going to have dinner tonight at that cute, little café by the river," gushed Syd. "Oh, I'm glad they're dating. Everyone always wanted them to be together."

"That doesn't matter," scoffed Sky. "All that does is if Bridge and Z wanted to be together, which it appears they both do now," he added more quietly.

"Worried their relationship might get in the way on their ranger duties," smiled Syd , laying a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's it," answered Sky lamely.

"Skyyyyyy," drawled Syd, rolling her eyes affectionately at him.

"Anyway," said Sky, clearing his throat and regaining usual orderliness of his tone. "Did you ever end up going to talk to Jack about … what happened?"

"Yeah," replied Syd rather uncomfortably. "I saw him earlier today."

"You doing OK?" asked Sky concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" cheered Syd. "Don't worry. It's funny. I actually went into the conversation, thinking I was going to end up being unable to forgive him. But, in the end, we ended reaching a really good understanding with each other. I guess Jack knows me better than I thought."

"What do you mean?" asked Sky.

"It's just Jack was right about a lot of things," said Syd.

"Oh, I know I'm not going to like this part," groaned Sky.

"Jack said that you can't help when and who you fall in love with," continued Syd. "And I can't fault for him for that, especially when what he said was, like, so true."

"No, for once, I agree with Jack too," said Sky, slowly nodding his head while glancing toward the garage door exit.

"Jack is really happy with Ally," commented Syd. "And someday I hope, no, I _know_ there's a guy who will make me just as happy."

"That's a good attitude, Syd," agreed Sky. "And I'm sorry I couldn't let you off shift tonight. It's just with no green ranger right now…"

"No, I understand," cut in Syd. "Besides, the mall will always be there tomorrow!"

"I guess that's a positive way to look at it," said Sky, shaking his head at her reaction in wonderment.

"It's been a few weeks now since Jack left, and you and Bridge got promoted," commented Syd. "I wonder when Doggie will name a new green ranger, or why he hasn't moved Z and me up in the color ranks as well?"

"Maybe Cruger knows you couldn't stand to work in any other color than pink?" teased Sky.

"Please," snorted Syd. "I'm a color chameleon. I can adapt to any fashion situation."

"You're being serious," realized Sky, not detecting a hint of joking in Syd's tone. "Ok, then."

"So you really don't know what Doggie's deal is?" Syd asked again.

"I have no idea when Cruger will tell us who the new green ranger will be," answered Sky. "Guess that's another story for another day."

"So in the meantime, why don't we go grab some dinner together in Rec Room?" suggested Syd. "Even the red ranger has to take time out to eat."

"Syd, I always have time to grab dinner with a good friend," replied Sky. "No, a great friend," he added, putting an arm around her.

"Friend," said Syd out loud, somewhat to herself. "That's always a good place to start."

"What are you saying?" asked Sky confused.

"Oh, just talking to myself!" exclaimed Syd. "You know me. Crazzzyyyy Syd!"

"Well alright then, Crazy," smiled Sky. "You can be my girl tonight."

**The End **

**OR**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** That's right! To be continued… if y'all would like. I debating whether or not to write one more story and make "Guy Talk, Girl Talk" and "Be My Girl Tonight" into a trilogy. I'd be interested to know if y'all think this series should continue, and if so, what should happen. 

And now, of course, on to my traditional end-of-story thank-yous, because you readers and especially reviewers provide so much support and words for thought, so to speak, for which I am unbelievably grateful. I want to extend a special thanks to those of you, even if it has not featured throughout your favorite pairings, and still provided such insightful commentary. My deepest appreciation and thanks goes out to:

Jmr2, MaggieFordFernadez, A J, TaintedxRoses, The Tate Twins, pink-till-the-EnD, jesusfreakfairy, Etapa, NightMistCrystal, garnetred, the real vampire, Islandgurlie12, Corporal Scarlett, Blue November, AdrianTepes001, yellow power, redyellowblue, bluefire-redwater, blue-ranger-sky, ja5684, Romilly McAran, Blue Eyed Dragon Girl, BiccaBoo, zeo knight, Togaeta, zarah joyce, ThePink1 at ELLO, CrazyGirl47, JO, Isabel, z4eva, Mony19, Blackie Frogz, partydawn and Blanks (I apologize if I have forgotten anyone!)

Thanks again SO MUCH everyone, and please let me know if you have any opinions about a third story for this series… or if you would like to nominate any stories for the **Season of Love Awards **(again, more info on my author profile page)!

Hugs and Hershey kisses,  
Destiny45


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Epilogue (otherwise known as the prologue to the "Be My Girl Tonight" sequel, "Guy of My Dreams".)

_(A couple months later) _

In the still, night air, Ally Samuels carried the final of box from the food delivery truck over to the entrance of the city's newest homeless shelter. Checking her watch, Ally realized she had unloaded all the boxes in record time. Then, she remembered her boyfriend had said earlier he would help her before he went to go set up the shelter's cots for the night. Ally couldn't help but smile toward the spot where Jack had left his favorite, leather coat hanging by the doorway.

Walking back outside, Ally paid the food deliveryman and waved as he drove off in the truck. Sauntering back toward where she had left the last box by the entrance, Ally's step was light, and she hummed an upbeat tune she had heard Jack singing earlier. She was so lost in thought about Jack and the shelter that she bumped into the box that contained Cheerios and Cornflakes. Cereal splattered all over steps, and Ally groaned at the food wasted as well as the mess she would have to clean up.

Yet she snapped to attention when she saw a broomstick and dustpan flying toward her despite the windless weather. As if possessed by some magic spell, the broomstick started to dance in circles around her and then proceeded to sweep all the cereal into the dustpan. Ally looked up and gasped upon seeing a stranger walking toward her from out the dark, pointing a finger at the broomstick.

"You're like Jack," realized Ally in excited shock. "You're a mutant."

"Yes, I am," Ally heard a cheerful, male voice answer. "You looked like you could use a little help cleaning up."

"Thanks," said Ally gratefully.

"Always happy to help," replied the stranger kindly.

"Are you here to stay at the shelter?" asked Ally.

"Not exactly," answered the stranger. "But I could use your help."

Ally saw a man of medium height with broad shoulders emerge from the shadows. Even under his baggy jeans and shirt, she could tell the man was muscular and athletic. Ally couldn't make out the man's face from under the hood of his sweatshirt, but she found herself transfixed by the brightest emerald eyes she'd ever seen. Their earnestness, obvious intelligence and kindness made Ally immediately warm up to the out-of-towner.

"You still there?" asked the stranger, snapping Ally out of her pensive state.

"Sorry," apologized Ally. "I guess I was being a bit of a space cadet."

"Speaking of cadets, that's what I needed your help with," continued the stranger.

Ally's eyes widened as she listened to the stranger's story, and afterward, she was more than happy to provide him with the information he sought. She stared after the stranger as he walked away, wondering whether the weary traveler's wishes would one day come true. As the figure finally disappeared back into the darkness, Ally spun around and let out a small gasp of surprise upon coming face-to-face with Jack.

"Hey, you look really freaked out to see me," said Jack worriedly. "It's not 'cause I told you I loved you earlier, is it?"

"No, no!" reassured Ally quickly as she smiled broadly. "That was a good surprise. The odd surprise is the stranger I was just speaking to."

"We work with strangers everyday," Jack reminded her. "After all, we run a homeless shelter. What was so different about this person?"

"This out-of-towner asked me where he could find the members of the ranger team that defeated Emperor Grumm," answered Ally. "He said he has family at SPD."

**A/N: ****Who is this new stranger, and which ranger is he related to at SPD? **

**Find out in the first chapter of the sequel to "Be My Girl Tonight," "Guy of My Dreams," which is now up! **


End file.
